The Sith of Naruto
by dragon of the stars
Summary: When the apprentices of Emperor Palpatine fall into the world of Naruto...thing take a dark turn. Watch as the story you fell in love with is change like never before. Also diclaimer: own nothing except for my OC's... Will inlude element from the Truth Decays and SE:AMS. Review! CH7 %64
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

**Coruscant**

Primus stood behind his Master's throne in the dimly lit receiving room on Coruscant. Huge windows opened out onto the Coruscant skyline, the endless stream of ships buzzing past the glass, metal and concrete spires of the plane city. The sun threw its last light over the horizon, washing the terrain and the black metal of his form fitting helm in orange and red.

The Emperor sat on the throne and seemed lost in thought but Primus knew better. Turning his gaze from behind his three striped optic visor towards his master. The Emperor's thinking ranged in a way Primus couldn't fully understand. The Emperor thinking allowed him to anticipate and plan for contingencies that other didn't recognize. That was the reason the Emperor remained emperor. Primus wanted to learn the skill one day…provided he and Vader didn't kill their master first. It was the way of the Sith. The master dying at the hands of the apprentice once the apprentice had surpassed the master's power and gains his knowledge. Darth Bane stated correctly ' _Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power and the other to crave it_ _._ '

But there were three Sith Lords. Not the two that Darth Bane had stated. When the apprentice asked their master why both were chosen the Emperor stated ' _You both are abnormally strong in the Force. Stronger than any who'd come before. If I'd chose one of you the other would've 'cause complications the empire may not recover from. Plus I want to be sure I have the strongest apprentice to carry on the ways of the Sith._ ' To Primus this form of taking more than one apprentice led to the Sith downfall in history time and time again. The master would take on multiple apprentices and when the apprentices believe they have received all the knowledge and lessons learned from their master they slew him, when in fact they hadn't thus weakning the Sith but Sidious assured he was strong enough to destroy them if they betrayed him prematurely.

Primus took a brief glance down at his body. The kyrat dragon leather body suit adorned his body as well as black flexible, ribbed armor plates covering the severe burn he received when his ship exploded during his duel with his master. His right leg was destroyed in the explosion and was replaced with a metal replica just like his left arm. His right arm and left legs were now and unholy mixture of flesh and metal. Taking in his appearance…wasn't he already.

Too those looking in, strange is the relationship between master and apprentice. But to the Sith it was necessary. It is a symbiotic balance. An apprentice showed and owed the master loyalty and the master owed knowledge and showed only strength. Should either fail in the obligations it was the duty of the other to destroy him.

The Sith required it. More importantly the Fore required it.

As Primus reflected on this he felt Vader presence enter the sector.

"He's almost here m'lord." Primus announced as the moments continued away. It wasn't long before Vader respirators was heard and before the door was opened by the force to reveal the dark evil that was Vader. For a brief second Vader was gone replaced by Anakin who held in his hands holocrons he took from the vaults. ' _A time long gone…_ '

"It seems we are all here." The Emperor said motioning for his other apprentice to join him by his side. Vader like a phantom appeared next to him and watch as a hologram was brought up showing a planet. "It is here on this planet, known as Dok, which the relic of Darth Hos is here. This relic is what Darth Hos created to see into 'other worlds' that a parallel from our own. It must be found and destroyed if can be. If not sealed before some fool activates it."

"Yes m'lord." Both Vader and Primus said in unison as they left to carry out their master orders.

 **2 days later upon their arrival on Dok**

The great temple doors flew off of its hinges by a powerful force push landing with a thunderous thud. A platoon of red striped storm troopers entered before the two being carrying light sabers.

"It's all clear, My Lords." Commander Ace said turning to face Sith Lords. The trooper looked at his wrist for moment before continuing. "The probes have picked a amulet on the pedestal. This seems to be what you are looking for."

"Thank you, Commander." Primus said as the loyal clone nodded. Primus and Vader continued onward being followed by the troopers. All were loyal to Primus since he led them during the Clone Wars. To those who argued that they couldn't be trusted since their failed revolt on Kamino were met with the red blade of Primus. Maybe it was the mandalorian blood that wouldn't allow him to let an insult not only on his people and his men go unpunished.

"That was excessive Primus." Vader said as he kept pace with the only true friend he had. Primus simply shrugged. "Much like the sabers on your belts…" Vader referred to his fellow Sith ten other lightsabers of various designs that hung from his multiple belts. Trophies of various Jedi Master he hunted down himself yet the one of his master still alluded him...

"I want to leave here as soon as possible." Primus muttered as he and Vader neared the pedestal. On the pedestal they saw an amulet of tribal design glowing faintly. "I guess this is it."

Vader remained silent as he studied it. It maintained a strong connection to darkside…no to the Force and that glow that it was giving off... it couldn't be active. Not after all these years. Vader was too slow to act thinking on how to handle the situation as Primus grabbed the amulet. Vader grabbed his wrist a moment to late as they felt a strong pull on their very being as their world became black.

They both fell into the endless void that the talisman opened.

 _'So it was active all along_. _Master couldn't...he did! It was a trap!_ ' Thought Primus as he fell endlessly. Turning his head he could feel Vader was not spared from the trap as he was falling to. _'At least Anakin is here_.'

For what felt like days they fell in the quiet void. For Primus it was madness no matter how loud he tried to call out Vader never responded even through their mental link. Primus felt the void was coming to an end and somehow gaurded relief filled him. He didn't know what on the lightside awaited him be he was tired of being in the darkness...

 **' _Vader…_** ' He began on their mental link.

 **' _I can sense it Primus._** ' Vader responded as light soon filled the end of the void. **' _Ready yourself_.'**

Primus didn't need to be told. As he reached with right hand and felt the cold metal of his lightsaber.

Wait a minute. Since when could he feel with this hand?

He could feel the lightsaber and only the lightsaber. There was no more pain from the armor he wore. Before he could do a more careful examination they both fell through opening. With surprising agility both Sith Lords landed on their feet blood-red lightsaber at the ready for any enemy to show themselves. The lightsabers he carried in case clattered onto theground. He quickly took in their surroundings noticing that they land on an abandon building. Reaching out with the Force confirmed they were no one in the building.

"It's clear Vader." He said only to hear a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. The voice that was his…before he had become Darth Primus. After a pause he brought up his right hand to find it not the unholy combination of metal and pale flesh, but his own from when he was a child gladiator on Tatooine. The tattoo signifying his ownership to Master Tsun and the multiple scars that crisscrossed over it and his now naked body. His left arm was as it was then as well…all metal (think of Edward Elric arm from fullmetal), yet different it felt…alive.

As he continued his self examination he realized his hair was had grown back and was shaved exactly the way it was when he fought in the Pitts. His face and body no longer carried the devastating wounds inflicted from the loss of his duel with his Master Windu. He seems to have reverted back to his child hood state the same was said for Vader. He turned back into the boy he grew up along side with and who Qui-Gon took back to the temple. What were different were the eyes. Those sulfuric yellow colored eyes were filled with hate. He had the feeling his were the same as well.

"What happened to us?" Primus asked aloud to no in particular.

"I don't know but first thing first we need clothes." Vader answered as he walked over to ledge and peered out unto street below. "I can't read any of this shit."

Primus following his friend over to the ledge immediately understood. Most of the shops seem to have scribble-scrabble on them. Instead of trying to decipher they're meaning he began to look at his surrounding surprise to see they were in a large sprawling city. In distance he could see walls surround the city as well as four faces on the mountains. He noticed Vader suddenly stand up and point to a clothing store nearby.

"Let's go." He said as Primus quickly followed grabbing the other lightsabers as he did. Surprisingly Vader had created a route for them not to be seen by those who still roamed the street in the late afternoon. Soon they found themselves in the back entrance of the shop reserved for employees only. Using the Force Vader opened the door and strode inside the shop. Primus followed behind lightsaber in hand.

"I sense three people." Vader said in a low whisper. "One is in the office down the hall. The second is in the back taking inventory. Third…"

A loud crack was heard as the man body fell with a thump. Vader turned to Primus who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw him on the roof enjoying his smoke break. He was going to see us." Whispered Primus before finishing with a smile before raising his lightsabers and with a jovial voice. "Now we have only two."

"I'll deal with at the register. You go deal with the one in the office." Vader began but Primus interrupted.

"What if this place has cameras?" He asked not dropping the voice.

"Then it'll be shown in the office and you can deal with it." Vader responded his patient thinning greatly with Primus antics. "I'll wait for your okay."

"Got it." Primus muttered as he gave him two thumbs up and handed him his fine collection of lightsabers except one to him before heading over like a black naked shadow toward the office.

After moment Vader heard to quick activation of a lightsaber and deactivations.

' _ **Camera's are off.**_ ' Primus said over the mental link. Vader no longer seeing and reason to hide walked calmly behind to girl and reached deep into the Force. He raised his right hand as if holding the back of her head and quickly brought it back and down. The girl brutally had her head smashed unto the counter, and again, and again, and again, and again. Till Vader was sure she'd never get up...hopefully. He took a glance at her crumpled form and the pool of blood that had formed around her head there was no need to activate his lightsaber.

As an added precaution he used the Force to crush the cameras that were there. Vader began to pick out his attire…from pre-teen section.

After choosing mostly clothes that were black or white. Vader turned to see Primus patiently waiting for him dressed in a all black attire with a blood red sash hanging off his waist on it was the symbol of the ancient Sith he held another out for Vader who applied it to his own. In one of the two book bags that he had with him, was full of clothes and two pairs of shoes the other filled with cash from the register and safe in the office as well as his lightsabers.

"I was careful not to leave fingerprints." He said motioning to the register, which was now scorched due to his sith lightning. "The safe is burning light orange right now so my finger prints have already bit the dust. You ready Vader?"

He sensed that Primus had or was up to something but he let slide. It's not as if he wrote a message saying they were here…right?

"Yes, let's go." He said as he led him back to the abandon building.

 **A few hours later in the abandon building**

"So we are stuck here." Primus said as Vader only nodded.

"The talisman that Palpatine sent us to retrieve belong to the Sith Lord Darth Hos. He conducted experiments to see if it was possible to reach other dimensions but was killed before any them bore fruit." Vader explained as he recalled upon the knowledge that had them going into the ruins in the first place. "So I'm guessing that that talisman acted as a one way 'door' since it didn't come through. Until we find another 'door' or can make one we're stuck here."

The words sunk in and they both grew quiet.

"At least we don't have to worry about-" Primus began but was cut short when a scream came from nearby. He smiled as he fed off their fear. "Seems someone stumbled unto the crime scene…we best get moving."

"Agreed." Vader said as the two Sith Lords grab their bags and proceed to get further away from the building.

 **Root HQ**

"Lord Danzo." One robbed man began but was silenced with a lifted hand. The owner of the hand belonged to a frail, old man, whose cane rested on the armrest of the chair he sat comfortably in. Wrap up in wrapping gauze along the right side of his face he left eye held cold calculation and determination. This man was none other than Danzo Shimura.

Danzo sat in silence as he his subordinate kept kneeling.

"I felt their presence." Danzo said as he exhaled. Though he didn't see…whatever it was come he felt their power upon their arrival. He felt their chakra…so unbelievably cold and powerful. It awoke an emotion within him that he had long believed to have purged himself of…

 _Fear._

But through the fear he saw opportunity in his sight. Danzo knew he must act quickly even those who weren't sensory types would've felt their presence.

"Do you have news about them other then their arrival?" He demanded the man before who shook his head.

"If I may bring something else to your attention…during the time of their arrival there was a massacre at Gin Clothing Emporium. What was taken was all of the money from the store and as oddly as it sounds… clothing from the pre-teen section." The kneeling man reported.

"It seems we are looking for children then." Danzo surmised as his subordinate nodded. "It would likely seem that perpetrator or perpetrators will likely be trying to blend in the general populace. Keep an eye out on the roster roll of the schools and ninja academy. Any new students will be under surveillance until other wise assured they can't be who were looking for."

"Yes sir. But there was one more thing." The kneeling man began once again. Danzo nodded for him to continue. "In the main office of the store the manager had been ripped open… his 'inner workings' were laid out to form a message on the wall."

"Well what was it?" He commanded of the kneeling man.

"The message read, 'Let this be a warning to all those see. We come like a black tide and fear us because we hold the power of the Darkside'. On top of that we can't even pick up a trace of the two. We don't know what to make of this…" The kneeling man said.

"…" Danzo was silent contemplating on this. "Gin I'll have you infiltrate the Ninja Academy. I want you to be able to directly watch the listed suspects and report your findings to me frequently."

"Yes, but Lord Danzo, why send us to hunt...why not kill them? This may just be a beginning of something deeper like an invasion…I'm sorry Lord Danzo I spoke out of line." He said looking up at his lord.

"I don't think this is the case. If it were they would've gone after high ranking officials, shinobi and adminstrators or begun to test our defenses by other means. It could be that it may but we won't know until we find them." Danzo said to Gin who nodded. Danzo continued once more. "On top of that they very well may have useful information or unknown justu. Dead or alive it can be used by us to protect against the enemies the Hiruzen is blind to see. Now go and carry out your orders Gin."

Gin nodded before disappearing to carry out his orders.

 **BIG THANKS to and for The Digger for pointing out major problems in the chapter. Hopefully I got them all…**


	2. Chapter 2 (Revised)

**WE OWN NOTHING**

 **Hello M'all and welcome back. If you found enjoyment in that hellish first chapter then stay tune for a good second. It bigger and better –DOTS**

 **That what she said- DDOTS**

 **Fuck off you! –DOTS**

 **You know you can match the power of the dark side—DDOTS activates saber. DOTS activate sabers.**

 **Bring it- DOTS.**

 **Days Later**

Vader realized it all too late as he and Primus continued their endless trek throughout what Primus called 'the sperm of Coruscant's sperm'. They were being followed as they walked the roads.

"Primus…" Vader began.

"I feel 'em too." He responded as they weaved in an out of the traffic of people on the street. "But I can't see them."

"Are they the ones we saw running up the building and shit?" He asked turning his gaze towards his fellow Sith.

"Most likely…" Primus answered as he moved past a man in his way. "What do you want to do?"

"We need to see who they are….and mind your eyes" Vader said as the plan formed in his mind. He turned his gaze unto an open restaurant. Reaching into his pocket to get ready to pay for their meal he led Primus to where they would set up their trap.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Sitting at the counter nursing on bowls of ramen were two of their most loyal customers, the twin siblings Naruto and Naruko. Here in the little restaurant the two found a refuge from the stares and hateful remarks said to them. That being said the reason they were here today was to cheer each other up with a bowl of their favorite meal. While the too were similar in many ways there appearance was what set them apart as well as their gender. Contrary to Naruto's spiky blonde hair which he inherited from his father Naruko's fiery red hair came down to her shoulder which was inherited from her mother.

As she finally dug into her meal she noticed that two other children joined her and Naruto. One was a dirty blonde who seemed to be a little on edge while his companion…someone who seemed to be native to the Land of Lightning sat next to her. The tattoos on his right arm caught her attention as well as his unusual haircut.

"What can I getcha? Asked Teuchi said turning to face the two boys.

"We'll have what there having sir." The dirty blonde responded while nodding over to Naruto and Naruko.

"Two miso ramen then…? Ok." Teuchi said as he went to work on their order.

Vader felt them stop and watch from a distance. Sparing one glance over his shoulder where he knew they were to be due to their presence in the Force…he found no one.

'Am I going mad…?' Vader half wonder as he turned back to the bowl of noodles. He swore that they were being followed as he turned his attention for a fork only to find two very thin wooden sticks. A confused look passed over both Sith Lords faces seeing how they never operated with these utensils.

' _The fuck is this?_ ' Primus thought to himself as he tried to maneuver unsuccessfully with the sticks.

"Do you need help?" The girl asked noticing their plight. Primus turned to her and dawn a polite mask.

"If you would be so kind…me and brother are more of a 'hands on' eater." He answered with a winning smile. She reached over and began showing the correct way of eating of ramen while Vader tried to pinpoint their stalker.

 **A few blocks away**

Gin leaned against a building eyes closed and breathing meditatively. To a normal on looker it would look like the young man was taking a break or a nap from his day activity…to those that knew Gin they knew he was using his original & signature technique.

Gods Eye.

God Eye is quite the useful jutsu for reconnaissance. The user, in this case Gin, takes a large amount of chakra and spreads it over a large area or in multiple small locations. The chakra that is spread out acts as an all seeing camera. The user could use this justu to spy on multiple target of interest for as long as their body can maintain the strain of the jutsu.

While the Academy was a good spot to search the school year wouldn't begin till later this month. So instead of waiting on the year to begin Gin took it into his own hands. Looking through the records of transfers from school to school and migration to the village from other places in the Land of Fire he narrowed down his list of suspects. Only to find after hours of surveillance none of the families or children who lacked guardians fit the list of suspects. As he recovered from the use of God Eye he spotted in the wee morning two children. These two children he caught glances of during his reconnaissance of his suspects.

Seeing that following children was his current job he added the two on his list and turned his recon efforts unto to them. So he watched and watched and watched and watched as the two continue their endless walk throughout the entire leaf never once stopping for a break. Something was up with those kids, endless stamina being a source of suspicion, and Gin had a feeling they were who he was looking for. As he concentrated the chakra to get a better view of his targets he saw a sudden change in the dirty blonde behavior as well as his dark skinned friend and finally the decided to stop.

Gin opened his blood-shot eyes to the world and slid down the wall unto the ground as exhaustion over took him. He reached to his left ear to activate the wireless comms.

After a moment of static Danzo voice came through.

"What do you have to report Gin?"

"I believe to have found them, sir." Gin muttered as he forced his body to jump towards the top of a building where he could have more privacy.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Primus watched Vader gulp down another bowl of the hearty ramen. Primus could understand his friend ravenous hunger. During the time when Vader was condemned to life support suit things such as food and drink became things of the past. Now he had the opportunity to experience once again was too good to pass even at the expense of 90% of their money!

Finally setting his 15th bowl aside Vader gave a thin smile as he began to fall into a deep slumber. Primus felt the waves of exhaustion come unto him as well seeing how for days on end they used the Force to keep them fresh and rejuvenated. The Force can only do so much.

After Primus pushed away his bowl he grabbed his 'brother' and threw him over his shoulder. He realized how light Vader was when they grew up under the twin suns of Tattooine.

"Hey, I'm sorry to intrude but can my brother please get some sleep at your place." Primus asked the boy and girl. The boy answered first before his sister could say something.

"Yeah sure just follow us." Naruto said as Naruko gave her sibling glare which he didn't notice. "Well c'mon."

With smile Primus followed the two youths.

' _ **Primus…'**_ Vader began over the mental link.

' _ **I see that sleeping thing was just a ruse.'**_ Primus responded as he carried his companion through the streets of Konoha. _**'So do you have the location of our stalker?'**_

' _ **Not yet…'**_ Vader responded as he searched the Force. _**'But his energy is blanketing the area.'**_

' _ **So we have to find the source of the energy.'**_ Primus responded as he began to fall behind his guides as strong as he was. Carrying both Anakin and fighting against exhaustion that been eating at him for days was taking its toll. _**'I don't have to tell you to hurry up Vader.'**_

Primus continued to press forward but he was constantly falling behind. He saw the two children turn in an alley way and Primus used to it take a slower pace. He watched their movements through the Force.

"God you are getting heavy." Primus muttered as he shifted Vader on his shoulder.

"Keep moving I'd rather be doing this 'sleeping'." Vader mumbled as he continued his search for their elusive stalker. Primus shifted Vader once again so that now his shoulder was digging painfully into his torso. Vader gave no response even with the pain constantly increasing due to his position on his fellow sith's shoulder. Having one's limbs cut off, having one body being burned in one of the many lava pit of Mustafar and living with constant abuse of Palpatine and the ghost of his past has increased his resistant to pain.

As Primus neared the alleyway he realized that the two kids weren't alone. In the Force he could feel the fear radiating off of both children and the combination of rage and fear off of the …seven individuals that surrounded them. Primus didn't need to use the Force to sense he would be fighting.

"Don't go over board." Vader adviced but he realized that his advice fell on death ears.

The blow to stomach sent Naruto falling unto the ground clutching his stomach in agony. He raised his head just in time to have a knee connect to his chin turning his vision into a temporary flash of blinding white due to the pain and sending him to the ground. He soon felt a thunderous kick to the chest that sent him sliding a foot or two. He could feel that his ribs were cracked. As Naruto vision began to clear he could hear a rip of fabric and his sister muffled scream as a slap was dealt to her. 'Leaver her alone!' Is what he wanted to scream but what came out was a pitiful groan of pain which soon changed to a scream when his hands were stepped on.

He noticed that the boy carrying his brother had begun to fall behind. He didn't think much of it due to the fact that Naruko had begun to increase there pace so they could lose them. Scolding her older twin about not acting without thinking she chose to use a shortcut to get home and shake off the boy. It was there they met their assailants. Now he wonder if they had something to do about their current predicament.

Trying to get back to feet he turned to see one of their assailants beating his sister. Inside he felt his fear give way to anger but before he could act he felt a presence wash over them. This presence was dark and cold…cold enough for his body to forget the pain he was and dark enough to feel as if the sun wasn't shining.

Turning his head along with his assailants he spotted the boy he leading from Ichiraku. He had a smile on his face as he neared them but that wasn't the unsettling thing about it. His eyes shone like a furnace giving them a view of the storm of anger and hate within him. He dropped his brother unto the ground. The bags he threw into the garbage dump.

"What is going on here?" He said in voice that caused fear to run deep into their attacker's bones. "You are fighting kids? So sad…"

He reached out with his hand towards a thin pip that ran up the building. The pipe shook violently before a segment about the length of a yard stick flew into his outstretched hands.

"Who… the fuck are… you?" One of the attackers asked in a voice that shook greatly due to the fear of the young boy.

"I'm shocked. I thought everyone knew who I am…. It seems apparent it's not." The boy said as he stops to give the pipe a practice swing before letting it rest on his shoulders. The boy shifted his gaze from one assailant to the next. "I'm feeling good today. So your options are fight and have a chance or run, but just know your not getting away.

The smile that came upon Primus face would've won the Joker Smiling Award. As one of the men came running at him. Closing his eyes he exhaled as he remember the Sith code. This is what guided him in battle.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_

Primus gathered the hatred and rage that has been with him since his fall to the dark side…days of when he foolishly searched for peace as Jedi were long behind him.

 _Through passion, I gain strength_

The darkside was a symbiotic-beast of insatiable hunger. Constantly feeding on these emotions it gave its followers strength…

 _Through strength, I gain power_

Power is what he needed 'cause…

 _Through power, I gain victory…_

With surprising speed he ducked the man wild swing. Primus answered with one of his own. With the dark side flowing through him he swings the pipe hard into the man's rib cage. He gave brief smile as the crack resonated in the alley way. Luckily it wasn't heard out unto the main street or else Primus fun would've come to an abrupt ending. Spinning on his heel he brought the pipe around harder this time on the back of the man's head. Removing it he saw he cracked his skull as blood dripped from the pipe.

' _If this was a lightsaber…_ ' Primus thought he move unto the remaining six. He turned to where the man and women where holding the red head. Upon closer inspection he saw that the girl had received injury -since blood ran freely from her nose and a hand print was flaming her cheek- and was in the process of being raped. The man had fly unzipped.

Before they both could react Primus face gave a look of disgust before he simply swatted them aside… with the Force. He sent the two crashing into the building to their left and the one after and the one after…

Naruko looked at the wall to her left noticing the blood from the intial impact. She then turned back to the boy who looked at her to see if she was okay before turning his attention to the remaining assailants.

' _How did he do that justu? He didn't even make a hand sign!'_ She wondered as the boy's brother had now got up and noticed along with Naruto, Naruko and their assailants that a group of leaf shinobi had arrived. The boy was oblivious has smiled at their remaining attacker.

"You guys are fucking scum you know ?" He began once again as he twirled the pipe in his hands making it seem like he was hold a spinning circle. He began to near the remaining three. The memories from his days in the arena came like a wave washing over him. When the wave receded it only increased his rage. He could hear Vader say something urgent over the mental link and him shout it. "I know how to deal with scum?"

Primus let the darkside flow more into his words. He could feel the fear coming off of them as their brains decide if it was time fight or take flight. For one it was fight…for two others it was flight.

With a pulling motion with his free hand Primus using the Force brought the man flying towards the path his gland slam would be on. When pipe met bone it made a louder crack than on the first assailant.

The ninja above, Naruto and Naruko stared in wonder at the boy, who they just met moments ago, as he cleaned house.

Before Primus could begin his next assault he was stop by hand placed on his shoulder that held him there. He turned his fiery gaze upon an old man in red and white robes.

"Old man." Naruko mutter in surprise as a tense stare down began between the boy and the hokage.

"Get your hands off me!" Primus shouted breaking free of the grip. If wasn't enraged he would've noticed that grip was _much_ stronger than it should from somebody of the man's age.

"You've done enough…" The old man responded looking into the inferno of hate that was this boy's eyes. He felt the energy coming off the boy and it was the same as the one a few days ago. 'Who is he?'

' _ **Primus. CALM DOWN.**_ ' Ordered Vader over the mental link. _**'NOW!'**_

Primus would've suggested attacking the old man but he saw that Vader was restrained by some one in a white tiger masked.

"I will when I'm finished!" He shouted to Vader before turning his back to Vader and the old man who raised an eyebrow at his outburst. This time he saw a man wearing a boar mask diving at him faster than a normal human should. Out of instinct he caught him by his throat through the force and held him their slowly strangling him. He felt a blow to his neck and his world became black. As he began to leave the world of the living he made one last look at both girl and boy glad to see that they were alright. A rational part in his head asked ' _Will you be?_ '

Hiruzen caught boy before he hit the ground. He turned to see the havoc he wrecked on Naruko and Naruto's attacker and his face grew concerned wondering what he was dealing with.

He turned to see Kan rising from the ground clutching his back as he adjusted his boar mask.

"Take those two into custody." Hiruzen said pointing to the two remaining assailants. "And take the children to the hospital along with his victims. Upon deeming these boys well send these two boys into custody."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kan responded as he scooped up both Naruto and Naruko in his arm and bounded towards the hospital. Another Anbu picked up Primus while the one restraining Vader threw the boy over his shoulder and off they went to the hospital. Other ninja picked up the boys assault victims and rushed them off to knowing they'll need immediate surgery.

' _If they survive, that will be the beginning of their punishment.'_ Hiruzen decided as he made his way to the hokage tower.

 **To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**God maybe I'm a perfectionist or something because the previous chapter feel…hollow. Let forget that on to the third chapter. Also I'm going to start using POV so yeah.**

 **Vader pov**

Vader went through the check up that the doctor put him through. It took longer than expected for the Konoha medical staff since, Vader's glare was enough to give even the bravest of nurses pause to reconsider their treatment of him. Yet Vader remained quiet through it all since his mind was else after all. His mind was on the masked ninja that watched him as the staff did his check ups. He was picked up on her shoulders and carried here with such speed that the building blazed by him.

'How was she able to do this without use of the Force…what the hell are these people?' Vader thought as he stared at the masked Anbu. The staff could feel the room growing tense as the stare down between the Anbu, which one of the staff recognized as the lesbian Onnasuki, and the Sith Lord Vader.

"Is he good to go?" Onnasuki asked as the nurse who remained who nodded. Vader sat silently and made no effort to move his thoughts now drawn to where Primus condition and location. "Get a move on."

That was a command.

Vader felt the spark of anger ignite but he quickly snuffed it out with a meditative had better control over himself unlike Primus. Pushing himself off the table he landed unto the floor and followed the masked woman out of the hospital. As they entered unto the street and began their trek to Anbu H.Q. Vader felt the Force build up above him and had the good sense to stop.

It was a few short seconds later that both a rumble occurred in the hospital and one of the doctors were seen flying out of the hospital window. The Anbu turned to Vader and told him to stay put before she raced up the building into the broken window.

'Primus…' Vader thought to himself as he sat down on the road and gazed up at the broken window.

 **Primus pov**

'The fucking bastards!' Primus thought angrily as he clutched the shoulder of his prosthetic arm. While he was under the blanket of unconscious the doctors of this hospital put him through a more thorough examination…which was focused on removing the prosthetic arm for further research. While the process of removing and placing prosthetics is usually painless, but for Primus it was the first time he felt pain over it.

He looked at the destroyed wall and the hospital corridor beyond where the crumpled form of multiple doctors and nurses lay. He could feel presence of many people coming to his place but the one coming from below had is immediate attention. 'Probably more of those masked fuckers…'

Primus begans to flex his arm in effort to relieve the pain that was slowly fading away. He didn't need to have his arm hurting before a fight. Feeling a new presence he turned to the broken window to find a masked woman entering into the room through the window. Primus cracked his neck to the side before sliding into a fighting stance as more of the masked people came in through the massive hole that led into the hallway.

"Six." Primus muttered to himself as he began to open himself up to the darkside only to hear Vader over their mental link.

'Stop already Primus, your making our situation that much worse' Vader commanded as Primus came out of his stance and held out both arms. As always, Vader words held reason when in the moments Primus's emotions got the better of him.

"I surrender…" Primus mumbled as he allowed him to be taken into custody.

 **ANBU H.Q Interrogation Wing**

Ibiki and his team watched each boy on the assorted monitors. Upon their arrival each boy was given a room to sweat a bit. What each boy did surprised the team.

The boy who was brought in by Onnasuki simply walked around the room with the smallest hint of a smile, almost as if he was enjoying where he was. He took his circuit three times before taking a seat on the table and began to meditate.

The other boy drew much more attention due to a starring contest with the camera. The intensity within the sulfuric yellow hate filled eyes made some of Ibiki team even more wary of the boy. For awhile it continued before he turned his attention to the bolted down chair. He turned back to the camera and pointed to the chair mouthing 'You fuckers don't mind?' He simply went behind the chair and looked at the camera before picking it up with what seemed little effort and moved it over to a darken corner. He sat down in the chair his face hidden yet his eyes show through with more intensity.

"Those rooms have chakra seal in place how come he's able to do that?" The petite Anbu in the cat masked asked to no in particular. Ibiki, nor Kan or Onna didn't have any answers.

 _'Kekkai Genkai...perhaps'_ Ibiki mused.

Ibiki never had such victims before him it was as if they were testing him. He cracked his neck before looking at the goals the council had laid out for him. They wanted the basic info about the boys: name, parents, place and date of birth, affiliations, and usefulness to the village, skill set, and relationship to the jinchuriki vessels.

"I got mister brooding." Ibiki said to his to his subordinates exiting the room. None missed the smile that played unto his lips and that look he got into his eyes. The sadist within the man would finally have a challenge. The other three remaining Anbu within turned their attention to the monitors once again.

"I feel bad for Ibiki." The smallest of the Anbu said as she adjusted her cat mask. "I think he's gonna underestimate this one."

"I feel bad for kid." Kan muttered as he crossed his arms and turned his green eyes unto the Primus. "Ibiki is gonna be Ibiki. So who got mini-sage over there?"

"Why not you, Kan?" The small girl asked as Kan shrugged.

"For one someone gotta keep an eye out for trouble since Ibiki might go overboard. Second I don't want you traumatized by Onnasuki." Kan said as Onnasuki turned to face him. He could mentally see the frown playing on her face behind her mask, now that her plan was ruined. "So it'll be best for one of you to go see to it."

"I will then." The female in the cat mask said as she made her way to Vader room.

 **Primus's Room**

Primus lifted his head to see a man whose face carried scars, wearing a bandana with a weird little symbol etched unto a metal plate, trench coat and a clip board under his arm.

Primus never moved from his spot in the shadows as did Ibiki who never moved from his spot in the doorway.

"Do you know who I am?" Ibiki asked the boy staring into his eyes. He remained surprised by how much intensity they held. From that he could tell that this boy had seen things. He looked at his right arm seeing the tattoo and the innumerable scars that covered his arm. He read the medical reports too but he could see physically that the boy before him was a brawler.

"Should I care who you are?" Primus asked as he let the Force flow through him. He had a feeling this guy would try something stupid.

"I'm the head of the Anbu Interrogation Corps. Just call me Ibiki…" Ibiki said as he introduced himself. "Things can run along smoothly if you don't fight."

Primus eyes grew in intensity if it were possible. Ibiki could feel the anger and hatred that radiated from the boy.

"Fighting is all I can do." Primus responded after a moment passed. He removes himself from his corner and places his seat back in its original place. "Sorry I'm being rude please take a seat Anbu Chief Interrogator Ibiki."

Ibiki glared at the boy unleashing his killing intent and boy glared back completely unfazed.

"I'd recommend taking a picture 'cause I don't have time to say all the thousands words I want to say." Primus mused.

"You're wasting my time boy." Ibiki growled.

"How you haven't done your job yet. No questions have been asked….and the quicker the questions, the quicker me and my brother can leave. So once again let's not waste anymore of our time and begin. So once again ANBU Chief Interrogator Ibiki…please take a seat." Primus said as he smiled. Ibiki only walked to the table and looked down at the boy.

"This isn't a game." He growled as the boy continued smiling.

"It is a game. A very boring game but a game none the less. I prefer the one where pain is involved…I see that what you prefer as well." The boy responded leaning forward. "Now who's wasting time? You've asked one question so far and so far have tried to instill some sort of fear within me. You, ser aren't nearly as frightening as my master."

'So he has a master…' Ibiki noted to himself.

 **In the monitor room**

"Holy shit!" Kan muttered as he watched the exchange between Ibiki and the kid. He could tell Onnasuki had the same feeling as well. No one has ever pressed Ibiki like this…ever. This kid had serious balls or stupid or suicidal.

"Yeah." Onnasuki agreed as Ibiki began to question the boy after their initial banter. She zoomed the camera unto his face as Ibiki began his interrogation. She turned her attention to Vader who had yet to come out of his meditation state and Nira wasn't having much luck bring him out. She tapped the wireless comm on her ear. "Nira I'm coming to take over. Get back here to watch over Ibiki."

"-Understood ma'am-" Nira replied as Onnasuki made her way to face the stubborn boy.

"Name?" Ibiki began.

"Pac Skywalker." Primus responded as Ibiki made a face at the name.

"Pac Skywalker?" Ibiki repeated name with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with my name Anbu Chief Interrogator Ibiki?" Primus asked. Ibiki saw no signs of him lying when he gave the name.

"No. Age?" He asked as the boy shrugged.

"I really don't know." He responded, this time Ibiki knew this held little honesty but before he could call him out on it the boy continued on. "I'm old enough to kill is what I can tell you."

Ibiki decided to continue on. The sooner he could get through what the village needed the sooner he could begin to ask his questions.

"Where were you born?" He asked.

"Tatooine." The boy responded as Ibiki felt both his curiosity peak and anger rise. He never heard of this place before but the name was enough to dismiss it as fictional. Then again the world is a large place.

"Is it a country, a village, or some harbor town?" Ibiki asked trying to clarify his search.

"It's a place that's in the desert." Primus responded as Ibiki nod.

'Possible from the Land of Wind or from the border.' Ibiki noted to himself as he continued on. "Is there anyone you hold your allegiance too?"

For a long time the boy kept quiet…

 **Vader Room**

Vader sat in meditation on the floor, as his interrogator continued to press him with questions he pretended not to even hear. He had developed some level of patience during his years as a Sith Lord, but with this feeble interrogation, such patience was beginning to wear thin. He had begun to zone out such questions by listening to Primus's own interrogation.

While Primus knew not to give any truly vital information, it was clear that the scarred man questioning him knew all the right strings to pull to get his answers with words alone. He would be asking about the Sith Order in only a matter of time now...

Vader's own interrogator left the room, but his quiet relief was very short lived, as another quickly took over; this one a bit less forgiving of his silence.

"Alright, kid. Take a seat." She said, in the same ordering voice she used with Vader before. Uninterested in obeying her again, Vader didn't so much as move a muscle in response. "Don't play deaf with me, kid! I know you can hear me, so drop the tough guy act. I have little patience for boys and men, so you'd best listen before I lose what little patience I have for you."

Again, Vader didn't giver her the dignity of a response. She could boss him around all he wanted, for all the good it would do her, but it wouldn't break his silence.

"Okay, I tried to give you a fair warning..." The woman said irritably.

Vader would have smirked if he wanted to give this interrogator the dignity of a response; she wouldn't do anything to break his meditation... or so he first thought.

She lifted the boy by his collar, walked him across the room, and threw him down into a chair, before sitting back down opposite him. Vader opened his eyes with surprised angry to look into the serious eyes of a young woman with short, boyish black hair and dark red eyes.

"Listening now?" She said very seriously. "Good. Now then, I'm Onnasuki, and unless you want to do things the hard way, you'll answer me when you're spoken to. Got it?" Vader nodded, though with an air warning her not to manhandle him again. "Right, so, I've given my name, why don't you give me yours?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"'Kay then, Anakin. How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." Onnasuki scoffed. "Give me a number; preferably one that's believable."

"Possibly 12."

"'Possibly?'" Onnasuki rolled her eyes. She could believe him; he looked about that age, but what did he mean 'possibly'? "Where might you come from?"

"Tatooine."

"And what movie did you get that absurd name from?" Onnasuki asked, between a smirk of amusement at such a made-up sounding name, and annoyance for not getting a coherent answer. "Let's try this again: What kind of place is this Tattoo world?"

"The hottest desert you could imagine." Vader replied bluntly.

"You look a little pale to be from the Land of Wind." Onnasuki frowned.

"Whatever that may be, it won't change my answer." Vader stated. "Take it, or leave like the last one who questioned me did."

"Listen here!" Onnasuki pounded the table, losing her patience for the boy. "Right now, you're an unknown, and whether you live or die depends entirely on how cooperative with me you are right now! So, I suggest you start being honest with me starting this second."

' _ **Vader is your interrogator giving you trouble?**_ ' Primus asked.

' _ **Something like that…**_ ' Vader answered as he waited for her to continue.

' _ **That next question she's going to ask is who we're affiliated to. I doubt these people know much about the Sith or the Force but I don't want them to start digging around, that our only edge on these people.**_ ' Primus stated as Vader mentally agreed.

' _ **Just say Sith Order. If pressed for details just say we were trained by one of the last master before he died.**_ ' Vader began before Primus interrupted.

' ** _They'll want names, locations, & history what do we say then?_**' Primus asked.

' _ **That no such things exist anymore.**_ '

"Now then, who are you affiliated with?" Onnasuki asked, just as Vader expected.

"The Sith Order." He said.

"Which is...?" Onnasuki prodded.

"A secret order that sends out missionaries to change people life to the way of the Sith." He said as he felt Primus state something along those lines.

"So a religious cult?" She said as a frown deepened.

"Order." He corrected there was a slight pause before he continued. "I take you aren't a fan of religion?"

"Religion calls the way I live my life an abomination so yeah, can't say that I am." Onnasuki said.

"Maybe it is." Vader responded. "My order has struck down many who stood against us."

Onnasuki glared at the boy. "For what reason?"

"They were our enemies." Vader said as it was the obvious reason in the world.

"Is that why you're here in the Leaf? Are we your enemies?" She asked anger getting the better of her. This was one of the few times that he was glad to pick up a thing or two about acting and lying from Sidious.

"No." Vader said calmly. "Before me or Pac could begin to learn from the text, our Order was destroyed. We are its last surviving legacy. The only reason we came here was to start anew..." He eyed his surroundings, ending with a contemptuous look at his interrogator. "...But it seems that was the wrong choice."

 **Root H.Q**

Danzo watched as each boy gave similar depictions of the Sith Order. Now not only had the boys peaked his interest but peaked his interest on their Order.

"-Onnasuki. Give Anakin a reason to show us a demonstration of his Sith training.-" He said over the comm to his sleeper agent. The genjustu placed on her long ago came into effect immediately as she nodded her head slightly recognizing her orders. He nodded to one of his subordinates who cut the feed and recording to the main monitoring room.

"Lord Danzo." Gin began waiting for the nod from Danzo to begin. "Seeing what Pac could do. Onnasuki could very well die…"

"It's of no matter to me. I'll be able to gain valuable intel over our two young Sith. If she does die then it'll be for the best. Her perversion couldn't be tolerated." Danzo stated as Gin nodded. Danzo changed to frequency to the rest ob Ibiki team who was beginning to investigate why the feed from Onnasuki was cut.

"-Kan, Nira stand down.-" Danzo ordered them over the comms. "-I require a demonstration-."

"-Yes, Lord Danzo-" The said as they remained in the room looking over Primus interrogation.

 **Vader's Room**

It was silent for a long while as the two had a stare down of sorts.

"I can't trust you." Onnasuki said finally. "You and your friend is enemies to the Leaf."

"I see." Vader said quietly letting the barriers that contain his pain, rage and hatred to give way to the storm with him. His eyes burned with rabid intensity as they both slid from their seat. She moved faster then he expected but he saw her coming. He simply made a stop motion with his left hand and forced pushed her to the wall with enough force to make spider web cracks from the impact. Vader then outstretched his right hand he made it seem like he was holding something and he watched she began to choke. The woman instead of clawing at her throat made signals with her hands upon their completion two puff of smoke appeared beside her choking form and he saw two other like her appear once the smoke disappered.

As they rushed Vader he let the Force guide his movements. The one on the right came first and threw a powerful punch that Vader caught with his right hand. The bones in his arms hurt a bit after absorbing the brunt of the power the punch held. He soon released her fist to duck to kick that was meant for her head. Acting quickly from his crouched position he crossed his arms and pointed his fingers at the clones let the darkside pour forth from them. The lightning came like ravenous beast to the clones. Upon reaching them it hurled them to across the room into the walls before the pain made them vanish in puffs of smoke.

Vader happy about the new-found power he unleashed was slow to move out of the way as Onnasuki brought her leg down upon his right shoulder. He felt his shoulder become dislocated.

"Shit." Vader cursed as he rolled away from the woman who had begun to press the assault. Vader pointed his left hand at the wall and force pushed his way from it. Sliding under the table and being stopped by the opposite wall.

He scrambled to get back to his feet as she rounds the table. Vader raises his left hand and left loose sith lighting which sends her flying once again into a wall. He hears her yell from the pain as the lightning dances across her body and begins to sear her flesh.

As he pressed the attack the door behind opens with a bang and he's tackled to the floor from behind. He turns around to see a woman with violet hair and brown eyes, wearing clothes with some serious thread count in a tan over coat. He struggled against his binds only to find that these binds were snakes whose fangs were bared for the first signs of trouble.

"You got him Anko?" Kan asked as he rushed into the room along with Nira.

"Don't worry about him…just check on Onnasuki." She ordered as she stared at her friend who skin and clothes carried burns and every so often had lightning jump across her body. She then turned her attention to the boy who caused her friend this injury who glared up at her.

 **Root H.Q**

Danzo watched as the Anbu escorted Anakin (Vader) away from the room. He saw the power that the boy held, but he wondered if he could control it. It'll be a huge risk…a large risk. He could simply have them killed but that'll just be waste. If there abilities couldn't be deciphered or uncovered a waste it would be.

They need to be watch. They need to be guided…manipulated till the time was right to make them apart of the Root.

"For now we'll just watch them." Danzo replied as Gin nodded. "You're still going into the academy to watch those boys. I want there every move reported."

"Understood, Lord Danzo." Gin replied understanding his orders.

 **The Uzumaki Residence**

Naruko lay on her bed staring at outside the window into the clear blue sky. She remained this way ever since they came from the hospital. Naruto came to periodically come and check up on her since they came home but he knew she wanted to be alone.

So the girl stared at the sky watching change from blue to an orange-red as the sun neared the horizon. Yet she wasn't seeing neither the clouds nor replaying the experience she and her brother suffered today.

She was watching the boy. Breaking down and analyzing his every movement during the battle. She knew he was much more skilled and stronger than what she saw in the short moments of the fight. She felt his power when their hands touched at Ichiraku and when their hands touched she caught a brief glimpse inside of him. She felt the pain, rage, hatred and fear but those emotions were stored away inside him like kunai ready to be used when need be and they paled in comparison to the power that was within.

' _How did he get so strong? Who trained him?_ ' were some of the many questions that ran through her mind as Naruto knocked on her door announcing that dinner, instant ramen, was ready. She could hear the pain in his voice due to his injuries and that made her blood boil. It was her fault that her brother got hurt and she was too weak to do anything about it. 'I need to get stronger to protect my brother. I thought the academy would've at least helped in that regard but learning how to flower weave is useless…I need to get stronger...I need them!'

Naruko knew that Anbu wouldn't simply let her waltz in and talk to the boy. No she needed to get their attention upon their release…if they ever were going to be released. She thought back to battle and remembered before it Started the boy had thrown a sack into the garbage. It was a long shot but whatever was in that bag would probably important to the boy.

Rising from her bed gingerly she exited the room to find Naruto eating his ramen, with trouble, at the small table.

"Naruto come on we're going out." She said as she slid into her sandals and headed towards the door.

"Why?" He asked with a bit of fear in his pained voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"Our friends from Ichiraku left something in the alley…we have to get it for them when the Anbu releases them." Naruko said as she reached into her pocket to show a kunai. "Plus no one will bother us. So come on."

"…Okay." Naruto said quietly before pushing away from the table to join her at the door. "But when I say 'go' we better go. Got it?"

"Yep." Naruko responded as she opened the door to the cool night air.

 **Hours Later at the Hokage Tower**

Night had long since fallen on the Leaf. Bringing with it the information the Anbu had acquired on both children. Hiruzen had read both reports and watched the interrogation of the boys.

The information was interesting to say the least.

Ibiki pressed Primus about why he hesitated about why he was affiliated with them and got the bloody history about these zealot assassins. He couldn't help but draw similarities between these Sith and the followers of Jashin, since both attacked enemies and outsiders of their faith. Yet aside from secret techniques, it's obvious that the Sith had made great strides in medicine due to Pac (Primus) prosthetic arm. Yet the old kage was hesitant…the incident with Onnasuki and Anakin caused this.

Whatever caused the fight it seemed that the Sith initiates are extremely powerful and emotional. Onnasuki was fine but the injuries she received were enough to kill a normal person.

As Hiruzen sat their weighing his options he knew that Danzo had caught wind of them and the boys where be placed in the middle of a tug of war between the two. Killing them wasn't an option…morale compass and all that. Also banishment…he couldn't just give another country or worse endup in the hands of Orochimaru. Hiruzen sighed as he looked for available housing and someone to constantly watch over the two boys.

 **AN: Thanks for The Digger for borrowing his O.C Onnasuki and his amazing work with Vader interrogation and to Marz1's Truth Decay for inspiring this chapter. And sorry updates and chaps are getting longer.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Revision will come)

**Longer updates….I said it before. Also to me a slow chapter things will pick up next time. –DDOTS**

 **Revisions and plain laziness are our excuse for not updating. Also this cahpter...i don't like it...it feels, well it is a filler.–DOTS**

Hiruzen agents were done with their jobs rather quickly. He sent out to alter the memory of those who were there during Primus battle and who heard about it through those who were there. The reason behind this is the fact the Pac and Anakin would easily be accepted into Konoha and the story that they were exchange students from Suna.

He nodded at the Anbu who left the report on his desk before turning his gaze back towards the window taking in the night sky. Three days had passed since the interrogation and the boys had settled into their home quietly. Usually this would've been enough for a normal man to take pride in their work but Hiruzen wasn't like other men and known he waited for Danzo to make his move.

 **The Next Day, ANBU HQ**

Vader and Primus sat in front of each other deep in meditation within the large ANBU torture chamber. Though the room was spotless the darkside gave insight on the horrors that took place within this room.

It was before the click of the heavy lock that both Sith Lords eyes opened simultaneously. The heavy door opened to reveal Ibiki.

"Anbu Chief Interrogator Ibiki what a pleasant surprise." Primus said as he turned to face the man. "We weren't expecting you."

Vader mentally shook his head as Primus provoked the man.

"Come with me." He said taking a step back to allowing them space. The Sith Lords rose to the feet with surprising spring. Taken the fact they only ate bread and water for the past three days. The gruel that the ANBU served them wasn't touched either the fact that drugs were placed in or it was just the unappetizing was hard to say.

It seemed only Primus was the only one to make conversation as he tried to provoke and irritate either Ibiki or the two guards that flanked the man.

"So my dear A.C.I where are taking us?" Primus asked as they followed the cloak man through the corridors. "Is this the tour of your facilities that you made note of during our 'talks'."

"Didn't your master ever teach you to be silent?" Ibiki asked not turning to face the boy. If he did he would've noticed the anger come to both boys faces.

"Our master taught us many things…" Primus said his voice taking a slightly ominous tone. "Things that got me where I am?"

"Oh…here in my facility." Ibiki mused as Primus gave a laugh.

"No, leaving your facility. You wouldn't have taken both us and if you were going to kill us one at a time would be procedure…and a bit helpful in your favor. You wouldn't be escorting if it wasn't the case. You got this position because you're good at your job _and_ following orders. Leaving seems to be quite right." It was Vader who spoke. Ibiki internally was stunned but before he could respond…

"With no deaths or injuri-. Oh wait there was that girl that Vader fried." Primus cut in with a smile on his face as he felt in the in the Force their change in emotion. Primus continued on. "I wonder how one's body reacts after receiving lightning from the close range. I know she got burned and probably nerve damage-"

"Shut your mouth." One of the Anbu warned.

"Or what?" Primus asked tilting his head to the side as he stared at the Anbu who spoke to him. Vader put a hand on Primus's shoulder and shook his head.

' _ **Not the time, nor the place.**_ ' Vader said mentally as removed his hand and Primus followed. His patience was running thin for these people, this village…this fucking country.

It was quiet until the group finally reached their destination. Ibiki wonder whom the hokage could've chosen to watch over these two. Many options came to mind but the one who was waiting for them gave Ibiki the start of a headache.

 **Hours Later**

Primus and Vader never encountered a man like this before. It wasn't green tight jumpsuit he wore, or his thick caterpillar eyebrow or his bowl shaped haircut. No it was very attitude.

"Now this would be a better drink to fully quench your youthful spirits." Said Guy as he handed each boy a green, thick & murky drink the he concocted. Vader took his and slightly shook his glass. The liquid inside didn't move much. Primus took note of this.

"You drink this often Guy?" He asked the man who responded with his trademark 'nice guy' pose. ' _The fuck!?'_

Primus took a look at his drink and looked back at Guy who was still in his 'nice guy' pose. Primus didn't fail to see or hear the little sparkle that appeared on his smile and the ding that accompanied it. Primus blinked once before continuing his stare at the man. It was then that he decided he wasn't going to drink this concoction. During his time as gladiator, and Jedi he has tasted many unique cuisines but he noticed the Guy's suit lacked a…ahem…bulge.

"The breakfast the Anbu gave us is still there and were kinda full…."Primus began as he put the glass down.

"I understand." Guy said as he stood in between the boys and nodded his head. "Well… I'm pretty sure you youthful kids will want to partake and meet many other youthful souls."

"Y-yeah…yes. I would like to explore my new surroundings." Vader said standing up and heading towards the door. Primus quickly followed Vader but Guy's voice called out to them.

"Here." He said as he reached into his vest and pulled out two envelopes. "I know you need cash to fully enjoy the benefits of youth. Also seeing how dreary this place is…"

Guy looked around the bare living area that only housed a couch, and t.v. Their room only had a bed and their kitchen was empty.

"Just bring the things that'll make you feel more at home." Guy said as the boys took their respective envelopes and left.

 **Vader POV**

Vader and Primus walked a together for awhile before splitting off. Even now they were still being not necessarily followed but were being watched. They could feel them in the Force.

' _ **Vader…'**_ Primus began as he took in his surroundings.

' _ **Our lightsabers are our first priority but heading directly for them will be idiocy…'**_ Vader said mentally. _**'It's likely that it was those children who acquired them. Seems we'll have to make friends.'**_

Primus groaned a bit before replying. _**'Damn it Vader. Well while you go undercover I'm actually going to shop.'**_

Primus immediately turned and headed down another road while Vader suppressed his anger at his friend. Vader continued his trek through the village using the Force to guide him. Where it would lead he didn't know until a whiff of a variety of flowers caught his attention. Vader stopped and turned to the source and was met with a flower shop. Looking up at the sign he was met with the strange symbols he couldn't read but could guess it was something along the lines of a 'flower shop'.

He entered the shop and was met with a wide variety of flowers. None of that mattered for he was drawn to the white rose. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart as memories of both his mother and Padme came to mind.

It was during times like these when he felt sorrow for his mistakes in the past…

"Are you okay?" Asked someone by his side Vader turned to both a platinum blonde and pinked hair girl next to him. Through the Force he could feel they had a connection to the children in the alley way. The children who had his lightsaber.

"I'm quite fine." Vader said immediately composing himself. "I was trying to pick a flower. Some people I know got hurt real bad. She and her brother; a red head and blonde."

The girl with pink hair pink spoke up first.

"Oh you mean Naruko and Naruto." She said as Vader nodded.

"Yes. Sadly I don't know where they reside. Once I pay for this could either of you ladies accompany me over there." Vader began as both girls blushed and like that he was on his way to getting his lightsaber.

 **Primus POV**

Primus walked what seemed hours, in reality less than ten minutes, searching in vain for both a hardware store and more importantly a sex shop. Yes the sex shop was the most important not only for him but Vader… well more for him. Since his manhood and sex drive met a fiery end just as Vader's did he needed to make up for lost time!

Yet Primus's main obstacle is the fact he had yet to decipher…well to learn the fucking language of this dimension. His frustration at the situation was beginning to get the better as the sulfuric yellow of eyes began to brighten from it. It wasn't until he bumped into someone in front of him.

"Sorry…my bad." Primus muttered as he absently mindedly used the Force to pick the boy off the ground and set him on his feet. "You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." The boy responded still surprised by the fact he was picked up off the ground. Primus took in the boy's appearance with a quick glance; the messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth that appeared from his mouth. He looked inside of his hoodie and small white pup appeared. "You okay Akamaru?" The dog barked its response and the boy smile.

' _Probably have a bit of wookiee in him…_ ' Primus thought but the idea was quickly dismissed because as far as he knew no wookiees were in this dimension. There was a bit of an awkward pause between the two boys before Primus extended his hands and smiled.

"Pac Skywalker nice to meet you…?" He said as the boy gave a grin and took his hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka." He said as shook his hand once before releasing it.

"Kiba. Well…um, Kiba say do you know where an um…" Primus began as he scratched his head. Kiba at first seemed puzzle but with some insight from Akamaru he gave a knowing smile.

"I think we can help each other out." Kiba said he beckoned Primus to follow. It wasn't long before both boys found themselves on a rooftop and Primus staring down at the sex shop 'X-Rank Mission' with a look of concentration.

"So what now?" Kiba asked him as the duo continued to scope out the place. Primus held up a hand to signal him to give him a moment before closing his eyes and concentrating. Inside he could feel in the Force that three people within. One was at the register which was placed directly beside the door while the other two were in what seemed to be another smaller room…

' _I could simply just use the Force on these pervs to retrieve our goods but that would be suspicious and not only draw attention of both good samaritians and my tailers. Seems like…a more hands on approach.'_ Primus smiled recalling when he and Vader first came to the dimension.

"Well we just go through the back." Primus said before he was stopped by Kiba who suddenly had a worried look on his face. "My sister she went in their earlier I don't know if she came out yet."

Primus smile widen a bit stating that his sister was busy. Primus called upon the Force before jumping higher than most ninja could. While he ascended he enjoyed the view of village before he angled his descent to land behind to shop. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush of his fall before he used the Force to cushion it and landed quietly. He waited for Kiba who seemed amazed by his recent action.

Primus felt déjà vu seeing how this happened to the clothing store when he and Vader first arrived in this dimension. He swiped his hand at the door using the Force to unlock it and proceed to enter.

"Be quick." Primus hissed as he and Kiba broke off to gather their collective treasures. Primus was quick to gather a few magazines that surprisingly bore the galactic standard of his dimension. Stuffing them in his shirt he made his back in time to see Kiba carrying a small sack obviously filled with the merchandise of X-Ranked. They both quickly made their way out. Primus allowed Kiba to gain a frightening head start before turning back to the store.

Gathering the Force he forced push all the shelves shattering those closets to blast of force energy. All merchandise along with shelves was thrown in wild frenzy causing total chaos. He smiled when he heard the clerk scream and through the Force he felt the other two stop their actions.

Primus took off after Kiba and through the Force followed his trail. He led him well away from the adult entertainment district of Kohona to more residential area. He finally saw his friend among two other boy on a rooftop.

One was fat browned haired boy who snack on some chips while the who seemed to be just waking up and who haired was tied in a high pony tail.

"Kiba how did you get all of this." The fat one asked as he dug into the bag and withdrew what he thought was a manga until the cover art caused him to get an instantaneous nosebleed.

Primus with an eyebrow raised at the fat one joined the group and sat down next to Kiba. Kiba threw an arm over Primus's shoulders and pointed to him with a grin.

"Pac here helped." Kiba said as Primus gave a weak wave. "Oh…Pac let me introduce to Choji and Shikamaru."

"A pleasure to you both." Pac nodded as Kiba continued.

"Yup. Should've been there a sure fire get in and get out." Kiba nodded as Akamaru barked in agreement. Shikamaru stretching momentarily stooped and took a manga from Kiba's bag and smiled sheepishly. Primus glad to see that he didn't get a nosebleed like Choji did.

"Huh, Naruto's missing out." Mused Choji as Primus felt that his target was clear now.

"Naruto?" Primus asked turning to the boy.

"Oh he's friend who got hurt in accident." Choji explained as Primus nodded. "He hasn't left home in awhile due to his injuries."

"Well we should go over there." Primus began as he stood picking up another manga from Kiba's bag. Primus began to use the Force to raise their guilt. "You should at least get him something to let him know he's in your thoughts."

The boys before him were silent before they nodded. The children weren't necessarily weak minded but didn't have much control over some emotions as they did other an example of one…guilt.

"Kiba…Just give me direction." Primus said letting the Force seep into his words so they'd be convinced. "I'll get a card and leave it on their doorstep."

Kiba after moment finally nodded and proceed to give directions to Primus who hurriedly took off…just in time as Kiba's older sister made her appearance

 **En route to Uzumaki Residence**

 **Vader POV**

Vader followed the direction the blonde girl known as Ino gave him to the twin's residence. In his hands he carried a bundle of desert roses yet they weighed heavy not only in his hands. Inside he experienced the loss of his mother and that gave way to Padme and Padme gave way to their child who died by his actions.

' _Stop it!'_ Vader screamed mentally as he turned the pain to anger. Yes anger was the relief he wanted for anger he can handle. The pain of his past is what would crush him. Vader with sulfuric yellow eyes blazing with both anger and intensity continued his trek towards the Uzumaki household as he made his way through the less traveled roads and unto a shortcut alley he came across an unusual sight.

"Skank!" One boy yelled

"Freak!" Cried another.

"Little fucking dyke!" Third yelled as he threw dirt onto the girl they were bullying.

Vader stood at a crossroads. Normally he'd let things like this go on since it didn't concern him. It wasn't that he had anything against people of different orientation who he neither supported nor were against. Unlike his master whose patience for things such remained paper thin. It is just that it didn't concern him and right now he is especially angry. The moment fist started flying someone was going to get hurt badly. More importantly he needs to retrieve his lightsaber!

On the other hand the Jedi who he once was couldn't let something like this continue and right now Vader knew he needed to let loose some of this anger on either adults or child.

"What do you think your doing?" Vader asks the boys who stopped their action and turned to face Vader. To the boy initially they were looking at what an eleven or twelve year old with flowers until they saw Vader eyes. The twin suns of anger and intensity. The group of boys unknowingly took a step back as fear set in.

Vader took a step forward and repeated his question letting the darkside flow into his words. They boys seemed ready to shit themselves along with the girl who was conflicted about her 'savior'. Vader words held them in place before he struck the wall of a building making the wood splinter upon impact.

"Leave." Vader growled as they boys took off like bats out of hell. The girl remained frozen in her spot as Vader walked to her location. He was still looking forward not even acknowledging her. He finally turned his gaze towards her and she crumpled underneath it as she tried to find something other than Vader to get her attention. She felt as if every part of her being analyzed. "What is your name?"

"Emi." She squeaked as she focused on his all black shirt.

"Well Emi go home and clean up." Vader advised he began walking out of the alley. "You smell like shit."

That last comment came from the fact that the boy had dumped a trash can on her but he could've been a bit nice. Some how courage came to her as she stood up and she asked the boy. "What's your name?"

Vader stopped and replied over his shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Vader began his trot once more and left the alley and Emi behind. He quickly made haste to the Uzumaki residence arriving surprisingly a few seconds before Primus.

"Calm and patient." Primus said as Vader nodded and knocked on the door.

 **In the Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Even during this solemn occasion the Empire was showing pure strength and regalia. The streets of Coruscant the citizens both who supported and despised the Empire watched as the grand hearse carried the 'bodies' of Lord Vader and Lord Primus. Guarding the hearses in their armor where the legions upon legions of the remaining clone troopers of the Clone Wars that served under Primus. From the soldiers to the pilots to the medics to the fleet captains who served under Primus each were armored for combat. This along with sea of emotions that lay under the stoic faces of the troopers made those fledging beings that supported the Restoration of the Republic less likely to try anything on this somber day.

At the steps of the once mighty Jedi Temple -now the future tombs of the 'dead' sith lords- stood the senators of the empire and among them the shrewd young princess of Alderaan.

Leia Organa.

The young princess felt conflicted as she watched the hearse near its destination. For some reason she felt sadness for Darth Vader!

She couldn't understand it. Maybe it was the sadness over the lost of Primus who acted as a friend, rival and father during her times when her father took her to Coruscant when the senate was in secession. Over the course since their initial meeting she became more like a confidant for Primus. She knew things about the Sith Lord, such as his abuse at the hand of the Emperor, the heinous atrocities he and Vader were order to carryout and the fact the former jedi commander Jacur –founder of possibly the most active and dangerous rebel movement- was his younger brother. On some level the two developed a friendship of sort but there was attraction their despite the marginal age difference.

"Are you okay?" Her father questioned his daughter who nodded her head. Finally the hearse arrived at its destination and Emperor Sidious in his black luxurious robes walked to the podium and began to address the Empire.

"It has sadden me greatly…that two of my most loyal and diligent 'friends' are gone." Sidious said feigning sorrow. The kratocracy that is the Sith didn't allow friends. The only reason he called them friend, privately and publicly, was to assure that they understood that they were not his peers. They were not equal. "Snuffed out before there time. Many of those in the galaxy may see this as a time to strike the Empire me and my dear 'friends' struggled to build and protect. They are wrong. From this tragedy the Empire will arise more stronger than ever-"

 **On Tatooine**

Obi-wan Kenobi along with other four Jedi who he, at great risk, contacted and brought here couldn't believe what they were hearing and seeing. Only one thought raced through Obi-Wan's mind.

 _Anakin and Pac dead!_

Unbelievable it couldn't be true…but it was. Their dark presence in the Force was gone. Only Sidious remained. The proof were the dark korribon ore that their coffin were made out of and the insignia of both the Empire and Sith order that were placed untop in dark rubies.

"Master Kenobi…" Ahsoka began as she turned to face the older Jedi. She changed much like everyone in the room. She was no longer the reckless Padawan that left the Order but a level head woman who, like everyone else, was tired. They all were tired of the running, the fighting and the death of their fellow jedi brethren. "Is this…"

"Real…" Ganodi finished coldly. The young rodian who built who her lightsaber under Ahsoka's watch seemed to have change as well. Seeing her fellow jedi gunned down before her had left a wound that changed her into a cold and emotionless person.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said as the Emperor continued on with his speech.

Obi-wan sat silently before the Jedi who bravely assembled before him in his humble abode. He stood up and cracked his neck before speaking.

"Of the many things we need to do is get in contact with Master Yoda." He said as the Jedi gave away some form of surprise. "He's currently Dagobah. Ahsoka I want you to go to the Lars homestead and get Luke."

"Who's Luke?" Ahsoka ask her master. His answer gave another shock to the assembled Jedi.

"Anakin's son. He's strong in the Force like his father and with that being said the Emperor will be searching for a new apprentice. Luke may potentially be a target." Obi-wan said as Ahsoka nodded. "So it he'd be moved to somewhere safer..."

' _And not fail Anakin again'_ Obi-wan finished mentally,

"And after Skywalker's spawn been moved then what." The zabrak Jaylen Kos said from his spot outside of Obi-wan home. He wore the gear of the bounty hunter Cad Bane who fell by his hand long ago.

"Then we go and seek out both any other Jedi who survived Order 66 and plan what's next." Jacur, Bant Erin's former padawan, said starring at his old friend Jaylen. Obi-wan couldn't help but draw similarities between Jacur and his older brother Pac. He looked exactly like his older brother except for the closely cropped beard and ponytail that came down to his shoulders.

"Correct. Now we all can't be together like this anymore our presence in the Force has bound to attract the attention of the Emperor. I can't stress that you leave this sector immediately." Obi-wan advised as everyone else nodded. It was then that the Jedi assembled began to disperse. Obi-wan held back the two notorius trouble makers of Ahsoka's generation. "Jacur…Jaylen, I want you to prepare the ship for our departure. Can you handle this?"

The two men nodded with a trouble maker smile giving Obi-wan déjà vu about Anakin and Pac. He set them off and for their first time in a long time did he have hope.

As the two jedi made their way to the speeder bike Jacur stopped Jaylen.

"Do you think you can do this alone?" Jacur asked Jaylen who wanted to know why.

"Ahsoka…" Jacur said lowly as if the wind would carry his words off. Jaylen just exhaled and shook his head before getting onto speeder bike and rode towards the local space port. Jacur made his way over to Ahsoka.

"Shouldn't you be with Jaylen?" She asked staring at her friend who nodded in agreement.

"He said 'Terrorist with a large bounty may attract unwanted attention'" Jacur lied looking down at his boots. "Since I don't want to feel useless…I thought I come along to get Skywalker."

Not seeing a reason to dissuade him she agreed to let him tag along. Jacur with controlled excitement stepped into the hover car and off the two went to the Lars Homestead.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

Vader and Primus stared at the redhead and blonde. Vader face remained stoic while Primus burst out laughing.

"Train you…" Primus once again laughing his ass off. "You can't possibly be serious can you."

"We are." Naruko said her eyes showing fiery determination as did Naruto's. Primus only continued to laugh. Vader only stared silently thinking on this.

"Its just the fact you don have 'it'!" Primus stressed as he continued to hold in his laughter. Seeing how they wanted to be Sith made him laugh. These children had no idea what hell would await them on that path. The 'it' he's referring to is the midi-chlorian that give the Sith and Jedi their unique abilities.

Before Naruko could respond Vader stepped forward and held out his hands.

"Take my hand." He commanded to the twins.

"What for?" Naruto asked as Vader gave the slightest frown.

"To see if you are worth training." Vader respond stating the obvious. When each twin grabbed his hand he at first felt nothing but then they were there. Even in their dormant state there was so many enough to rival that of Vader's secret apprentice; Starkiller. Releasing their hands he looked over the twin before grabbing the bag that contained their lightsabers.

"I can teach you about swordplay." Vader said as he neared the door. It seemed all they wanted to do was defend themselves. He could understand that yet their potential was something to consider. They would make excellent apprentices…

"What!?" Primus exclaimed turning to Vader. He had a relationship to rekindle with a certain body part damnit. He couldn't do that teaching kids the seven forms of lightsaber combat.

"Let's go Primus we have to gather supplies." Vader said as he walked out with Primus following behind.

 **Hours Later, Sith Residence**

With the day of gathering and placing an impressive assortment of hardware, models, tools and food out of the way Primus was finally able to express his outrage.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked as he sat down on the chair with a soda in hand.

"No. I think they have potential." Vader said as he worked to build a camera to record anyone who entered their house without their permission. It never hurt to make sure that they were secure. "They could valuable to our goals."

"You mean going home?" Primus said as he turned on the t.v.

"Yes." Vader answered. "Now if you could be so kind please make yourself useful by either helping me or working on adjusting our lightsabers."

"But Vader school starts tomorrow…" Primus whined from his spot on the couch.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Vader asked as he continued to make progress on that camera.

"Yeah about that camera…" Primus said he ducked as a tool soared over his head. Primus not wanting to press Vader anymore rose and relocated next to Vader took their lightsaber for adjustments.

 **The next day, Root H.Q.**

Gin kneeled before Danzo. Gin knew that Danzo was waiting for him and wanted to know his reason for not being at the academy to keep an eye on their 'people of interest'.

"Gin shouldn't you be at the ninja academy?" Danzo questioned as Gin nodded.

"Yes m'Lord but seeing how the boys have finally settled in…it would seem wise that we should check out their apartment." Gin answered as he waited for the go head to deviate from his assignment.

"It's only been a day since they settled in." Danzo noted. "What would you hope to find?"

"Anything that could give us information about them or this Sith Order. It maybe that they have artifacts of their Order with them." Gin reasoned still looking down as Danzo nodded.

"Go then." Danzo ordered as the young man rose from kneel. As Gin made his way from H.Q he used his superior status to drag along Onnasuki. Who seemed pissed and became even more when her question was answered with silence.

 **Sith Residence**

"Will you tell me what we're doing here exactly?" Onnasuki said as she waited for the Anbu agent to finish picking the apartment door's lock.

"Now that our 'Sand Village transfers' have settled in, that means now's a finer time than any to investigate their living arrangements." Gin explained. "Those boys are full of surprises, so I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that we leave no stones unturned."

Onnasuki winced. Indeed, she knew better than anyone how dangerous those boys were, especially Anakin... "Right." She nodded. The lock clicked, and the investigation crew stepped inside.

If she didn't witness firsthand how dangerous Anakin and Pac were, Onnasuki would have sworn she was looking at the apartment of two normal pre-adolescent boys; everything from the somewhat untidy state of the kitchen to the living area cluttered with manga and magazines was painfully typical of common youth. At the same time, however, it was also bizarrely abnormal for the youths the two Anbu had encountered.

"What the hell language is this?" Gin asked as he picked up one of the magazines in the living area, the heading embroidered with a strange combination of glyphs neither Anbu could comprehend.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Onnasuki frowned. She hesitated the idea that it could be some sort of code, but put the thought out of her mind; what kind of code would be on a dirty magazine, and why? Besides, stranger thoughts crossed her mind, "Never mind the chicken scratch though, what the hell kind of cover girl is THAT?" Sure enough, the cover of the magazine depicted a lustful-eyed woman with deep blue skin with two long tendrils protruding from either side of her hairless head.

"She's kinda hot, but still..." She muttered, her eyes transfixed on the blue-skinned cover girl.

"Let's focus." Gin reminded her. "We're here to search for dangerous and unusual items, remember?"

"Right..." Onnasuki nodded. She snagged one of the magazines, and flipped through the photos of strange, erotically-displayed women as she made her way to the bedrooms. "This red chick... is she naked? Or do her clothes just match her skin?" She muttered as she opened one of the doors at random and stepped inside. She yelped as she tripped over something on the floor, and dropped the magazine as she looked for the obstruction.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get weirder..." She grunted as she picked up some unidentifiable metal object. "These kids seem to have a thing for tinkering..." She observed, as whoever occupied this room had placed a large metal crate in the center as a desk, which was covered with all sorts of strangely-shaped gears, bolts, parts, and tools that matched the object Onnasuki tripped over.

That wasn't even to mention the walls, one which bore a shelf of strange models that resembled vehicles of some sort, and another that had two posters, each one decorated with strange alien creatures like something out of a movie, and what appeared to be racing machines.

Onnasuki was about to check behind the posters, when she noticed something metal drop to the floor from the desk. She examined it, to find that it appeared to be some kind of short metal pipe. She peered down the only opening to see a small, red glint, and turned the device in her hand, curious of its function.

"This seems important..." She mused, looking at the knobs lining the handle. She tripped one button with her thumb, and her heart nearly stopped as the device made a deep 'snap-hiss' sound, and a long, blood red beam ignited from its opening. "Whoa!" He eyes widened as they gazed at the humming beam with fascination.

"What's going on in...?" Gin asked, pausing with his jaw dropped as he looked at what Onnasuki held. "What is that?"

"I don't know..." Onnasuki grinned, her shock turning into intrigue as she slowly waved the red beam back and forth. "It looks like some kind of weapon." She gave it a light shake, and the beam made a deeper, threatening hum. "I wonder...?" She held out a kunai, and crossed it with the red energy weapon.

Both Anbu stared in complete, utter disbelief as the beam cut the metal dagger in two effortlessly, a bright, hot glow where its blade should have been.

"I believe THIS would fall under the catagory of 'dangerous and unusual items?'" Onnasuki turned to Gin, who was still left speechless. "So... what now?"

 **Thank to everyone who reads, fav and follow. Big thanks as always for my beta reader The Digger who helped with the final part of the chapter. Also I'd appreciate a review let's me know how I'm doing.**

 **Also the method Vader used to sense the midi-chlorians in Naruko and Naruto is basically how the Sith get their apprentice. They basically sense it in the Force or like what I did with Vader.**

 **Also for those interested if you would like an O.C to make a cameo in this story answer these questions either p.m or leave it in the review.**

 **1). What was Obi-wans legion of Clone Troopers called**

 **2). Where does Jaylen Kos make his debut?**

 **3). What being manipulated the Force to basically create Anakin (Name and Species please.)**

 **See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Revised)

**I really don't know much about the academy curriculum other than what is on Narutopedia. So as for length of school day and classes I just made it up from watching the series and going through SE:AMS – DOTS**

 **God...WE HATE THIS CHAPTER- DDOTs**

 **Important notice: Updates will be now once a month due to our AP classes.**

 **Also contest is still open and after this chapter a time skip will occur…we can't be children forever. –DDOTS**

The full moon shed its silver light unto the forest clearing as the wind howled in the trees. Vader stood surround by Root anbu but to him they didn't matter it was the person who he lured him here. In his hand an active Vader's lightsaber.

"Have you considered my offer?" Danzo asked as Vader who face and stance remained stoic.

"I have." Vader responded. "But I have some demands."

"Demands?" Repeated Danzo as the boy nodded in confirmation. "What are they?"

Vader looked up at the moon and the countless stars that surrounded it. He could trace all of the Nabooian constellations but his eyes rested on the royal star the brightest one in the sky. ' _What would you do Padme._ '

 **A day ago**

Primus completed his meditation and opened his eyes. Currently he would've felt the constant sharp pangs of pain all over his body and would've been staring at the burnt remains of his face. Now he was staring at the face that never knew kindness in the world. He stared at his reflection for a long time before rising and longed for the pain to return. The pain was another tool for his fury and he never felt more connected to the Force when his fury was unleashed upon the enemy.

'It early.' Primus thought as he looked out the window. Dawn had barely risen upon the village. As he continued his way to the bathroom he saw Vader steadfastly at work another project. While Primus used sparring as his personal form of meditation Vader tinkering was his. He entered the restroom to begin his shower and left his friend to his demons.

 **Hours later**

Intially Primus approached today with an unusual amount of giddiness that was crushed soon by Vader.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Primus muttered as he stepped out unto street after making himself presentable by Vader standards. His hair was now cut short till only dark stubble remained. He stood dressed by Vader's standard as well. All black clothing with the Sith insignia hurriedly and horribly stitched unto the left shoulder of the long sleeve shirt. He looked at his right arm and felt a pang of anger as it was wrapped in gauze. Vader stated that it's better for people not too ask questions about them, especially since they were under suspicion and watch.

Primus shook his head as he turned to face Vader who was dressed the same as Primus but now had his hair pulled into a short pa'wan braid.

"You're fucking ridiculous." Primus stated as he stared at his friend's hair cut.

"This is Sith tradition." He said gesturing to his hair. Primus knew about the hair…during the years when the Sith numbered many and held an empire. The pa'wans of the Sith Academy to prove their dominance by growing out their hair into a long braid or had string of beads. The longer the beads or hair meant that the student had yet to be defeated. A perfect representation of strength and power of the student yet if they should be defeated or killed in any contest against another student the braid or beads were cut off.

"Tradition." Primus repeated as he shook his head and began his trek down the street with Vader by his side. Thoughts of his days as a child gladiator came to mind and the masters reason behind the spilling of blood in the Pitts...it was 'tradition' they said and offer no further explanation. Quietly to himself he murmured, "Fuck tradition."

 **Vader POV**

Vader simply followed the other children until they reached a large red building.

"The school I assume?" Primus asked as Vader nodded. Vader watched as a teacher greeted the students as they entered as well as the parents. Vader watched the interaction between parent and child as he passed them by. That could've been Pad'me and his child. Vader turned his gaze away from the parent and child as he forced his guilt back down.

' _I can't change the past.'_ Vader stated as he steeled himself. He needed to train more on controlling his emotions and keeping the past locked away. The duo walked through the gate and didn't bother to return the greeting from the teacher and entered the building.

"Where to 'brother'?" Primus said as he looked around with a slight scowl on his face. Vader not giving a response just simply followed the flow of the crowd and ended up in a large room where schedules were being handed out. As the Sith Lords waited in line Primus activated the mental link between the two.

' _ **Vader those kids…their strong in the Force just like Star Killer.'**_ Primus said as he idly scratched his face.

' **Your point being…'** Vader asked.

' _ **You know what it required of the Sith. Master and apprentice…do you think these people will just let us have our way with these kids?'**_ Primus asked as he looked at Vader.

' _ **No…but I have a plan.'**_ Vader stated as they finally reached the row of desks where academy officials were. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker?" The woman repeated as her oval shaped glasses flashed in the light. "Is this a joke?"

"No ma'am that is my name." Vader responded plainly. "I and my brother, Pac are the exchange student from Suna."

"Well I never received word about any exchange students." She stated as Vader began to open his mouth before Primus pushed past. Vader mentally sighed as Primus opened his mouth.

"Well ma'am I don't have _anything_ to say about that but…" Primus began as Vader let out a sigh and placed a hand on Primus's shoulder to stop him from saying something about it. Apparently sensing trouble another instructor with shoulder length white hair and green eyes stepped in.

"Sorry but these kids schedule were placed with me Suzume." The man said as handed the papers over to them. It seemed that fortune struck them good today as the language was written in human basic. "You'd best to get to class…" The boys were already walking off.

 **Primus POV…6 hours later**

Besides the food served for lunch and meeting the kids he ran into yesterday school was utter boredom for Primus. It had looked promising when he was picked for sparring during taijustu class. Sadly he wasn't going up against up the teacher. Some raven haired emo was his opponent.

The boredom barely broke through his facade as he blocked the swift series of punches being delivered to him by…Sauce'K. The boy was highly focused for his age and was obviously talented but compared to someone like Primus he was outclassed. Primus made him pay for the slow jab by grabbing his wrist. It was there he felt it, the dormant midi-chlorians that lay within Uchiha and the rage and pain within.

' _He could be strong with the darkside…if properly trained.'_ Primus thought within that instant.

The boy was stunned by having his punch caught and didn't react to block the series of 'love taps' delivered to his jaw. Finally releasing the emo after five swift blows he fell to the ground clutching the left side of his jaw. Primus didn't need the Force to know he was angry.

' _Good…let the anger flow…'_ Primus initially thought before his face formed a frowned. _'Ah fuck…I'm starting to sound like Sidious.'_

Regaining his composure with a stoic face he slid back into the absurd fighting stance the 'sensay' told him to use.

"Bastard." The emo muttered as he stood back up. Primus managed to hear due to his Force- enhanced hearing. With an exhale of breathe the boy launched himself once again at Primus. Primus ran towards the boy and went low grabbing him by the thighs. The boy landed feeble blows to his back but Primus put a stop to that by lifting up the boy over his shoulder before slamming him back unto the ground. It was followed by a groan from the assembled crowd.

 **Gin POV**

In the crowd of assembled students stood a child with brown hair and dark green eyes who seemed to be utterly focused on the match. Just returning from Root HQ after dropping off Vader's lightsaber Gin was eager to begin his assignment.

Gin realized that the boy was much more dangerous than he let on. He saw through the guise easily. Sasuke Uchiha was outmatched from the get go. Using God Eyes he watched Vader as well who seemed to be looking at the only notes he bothered to take… which was about chakra. Hell that was the only class the 'transfer students' bother to pay attention in.

Gin was slowly becoming aware of the fact that their abilities didn't use chakra at all!

"Well that enough." The taijutsu instructor said breaking apart Uchiha and Skywalker. Uchiha was pissed as his fist shook with controlled rage as the instructor told him everything that he did wrong and what he could do the fix it. Primus however didn't seem to be in the least proud over his victory against the year group top student. He simply returned to his spot next to Vader, who now stood behind the Naruko and whispered something into her ear.

Gin cursed himself for not paying attention to Vader. That was the drawback of Gods Eye. If you focused on a target you neglect the surroundings.

Once class let out Gin subtly made his way to his targets.

"Aren't you the new guys from Suna right?" He asked the two as they made their way towards Sex Ed. Pac turned to face him with a slightly confused look.

"Soona?" Primus asked as Gin nodded. "What the fuck is a Soona."

At this Gin was puzzled. Even if you were the biggest idiot in the world you obviously knew what the name of your country village is.

"Sunagakure…"

"Soona got her…"

At this Anakin intervened. "We're from Tatooine. It located away from Suna."

"Oh." Gin said as he nodded in faux understanding. "Well I'm new here too. My family moved from Suna a few months ago."

"Cool." Pac said as he entered into the next room. He turned to Gin with a mischievous grin. "So you excited for Sex Ed."

Gin only nodded it wasn't until the trio took seats in the back of the class that he finally spoke. "I'm just wondering who the teacher is?"

 **Vader POV**

"Sorry I'm late kids." Said a voice that obviously belongs to the instructor of the class. When Vader saw his instructor he felt his anger rise and his eyes began to take on the Sith hue. She wasn't dressed in the way during their first and brief encounter but she obviously forgot the vest most of the other instructors wore.

She should've known her breast were visible through the dark blue body suit. "Anyway, So I am…" It was as this point she wrote her name in that absurd language of this dimension unto the blackboard. "Anko Mitarashi." Vader committed the name to memory.

"So I'm interested in knowing who you are…starting with you." She said pointing at Sakura who seemed surprise to be chosen. Once everyone else had chosen to share with Primus taking up the most time because Primus…well is Primus. When it was Anakin turn many could sense the animosity between the two.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Brother of Pac Skywalker. I'm a transfer student from Tatooine. Ultimately my goal will be to…" Vader stopped mid-sentence not just for feeling the class eyes upon him but because he no longer knew his objective. Did he really want to go back? Vader returned to his seat and remained silent deep in thought. Anko waited a moment and continued on detailing the course for Sex Ed.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Powerful. Elegant. Faux.

Those word alone best described the tombs of the Sith Lords. Ace didn't care much for the impressive statues or the glowing sigil of the Sith from the hologram generator. He especially didn't care much for those sith inquisitors that constantly snooped around the tombs. He placed an order to have any without proper authorization shot…no questions asked. That deterred those fools from coming and he needed time to think.

Ace didn't know how long he kept his vigil over Lord Primus's 'remains'. He stood their in deep contemplation his brow furrowed behind his helm. He was now the leader of all the clone troopers from the Clone Wars and his actions would be replicated by them all. They would follow him with the same vigorous loyalty they did with Lord Primus and Lord Vader. They would follow him if he carried out Primus's last wish...open rebellion.

Primus had plan for contingencies. Should he die, should Vader die and so on. Now the worst possible had come into fruition and Ace needed to decide. He sent Star Killer deep into hiding. He was pinnacle to this plan if he decided to revolt against the empire.

Yet Ace only frowned. For as skilled as Star Killer is...the Emperor had _decades_ of experience. He didn't need more men...he needed more Jedi. Yet Jedi were scarce these days...yet that didn't mean they couldn't be found. Jacur immediately came to mind but Ace shook him from his thoughts. He and Jacur have faced each other multiple times in mortal combat so any hope of the two leaders coming together would be nonexistent.

"Damnit." Ace cursed to himself as he stared at the great statue of Primus. The statue looked down at him as if waiting for him to come to the conclusion he already had. ' _Stop thinking short term but long term.'_

Ace smiled as a new idea opened up. He knew about the supposed whereabouts of various Jedi most notably... Yoda. He also knew of the many future force wielders that he could send to Yoda to be trained by the old Jedi master and possibly convince the little green shit to help them and in some masterful stroke get Jacur as well. He could send Star Killer there to refine his skills.

"Moff Ace." A voice called out to him. Ace turned to face the young Princess Leia of Alderaan accompanied by a squadron of guards. Ace knew well about the Force potential in the princess. She would make a great Jedi _if_ he decided to carry out the rebellion.

"Princess." Ace replied with a bow as elegant as one performed for the Emperor. The Clone trooper raised an eyebrow with in his helm as he asked his next question. "Why are you here?"

Normally a person wouldn't have been so direct but Ace didn't care much for politics especially now that he was _considering_ plotting treason. Maybe it's due to the fact he's a clone trooper and built for one thing…war.

"I'm here to pay my respects to Lord Vader and Lord Primus." She answered as he nodded. She walked over to his location on the balcony and looked down unto the memorial. For a long while the two were silent. "Why are you wearing your armor?"

"I'm soldier first." He said simply leaning on the railing. "In these times we need to be ready."

It was quiet once again aside from one of her guards accidentally dropping her gun. Ace response was a simple 'sloppy'.

"What was he like before?" Leia asked starring at the tombs.

"Lord Primus was a-" Ace began before Leia shook her head.

"Vader." She clarified. Ace knew well about Vader, he was among to see the damage done to him after the duel on Mustafar but that information was considered to be beyond classified.

"I don't know." He lied and was eager to get off of the subject. "But I have a question for you Leia."

The Princess turned to face him. "A military matter…I'm afraid you might want to ask someone else."

"Not military. It's a dilemma I'm facing." Ace responded. "I'm faced with a decision that has undesirable outcomes on each path. Which one should I chose…"

"The one that secures the safety and happiness of the people…" She said as he smiled. That answer would be expected from the young princess. Yet it spoke volumes to Ace...she can be a great Jedi. He could almost feel Primus's statue gaze on him forcing his hand.

"Princess. Primus wanted me to tell you something." Ace said. "If _you_ want to change the galaxy…go to these coordinates and accompany my envoy to the Dagobah system." Leia turned to face Ace but he was already on his way.

"Is that what Primus wanted me to do?" She asked which stopped Ace in his tracks.

"Yes...will you follow your friend last words?" He didn't wait for an answer as he once again began he trek. ' _Safety and happiness of the people…'_ Ace thought as the decision became clear. He took one last look at the young princess before leaving the great tomb. He needed one more trump card if he was to be successful with Primus's plan.

* * *

 **Root HQ**

The weapon baffled the researchers of the Root. They had yet to discover any substance that could hold up to the red beam but techniques such as a chakra scalpel or how the samurai run large amount of chakra through their blades could depending on how much chakra was use.

Danzo received frequent updates about the research of the weapon but the team ran into a problem. They couldn't disassemble the weapon. This problem could be easily rectified if they got the blow torch out. Yet Danzo forbade it he couldn't lose such a valuable weapons until he knew how to create it. It seemed his plans would have to forward with their unique visitors.

"Bring me Gin." Danzo order to a messenger nearby as he examined the lightsaber hilt. "It time to force our will upon our new guests."

 **Training Field, Konoha**

Primus and Vader sat in deep meditation upon the ground making sure that the darkside covered the area. This necessary precaution came to a head when Vader and Primus ambushed their tailor.

After a fierce scuffle, the Anbu that had been assigned to tail them currently laid unconscious in bushes. Primus using the Force upon the Anbu's mind as it was slowly being bended to suit their needs. The information they gathered from it was that he was the only one assigned to follow them by the Hokage.

Vader and Primus couldn't help but point out the foolishness of them but couldn't deny it's helpfulness to them since they could now feed false information to the machine.

"It's done." Primus said feeling the darkside presence throughout the area. Vader nodded before looking at the path leading to the training grounds.

"They have arrived." Vader said as the twins appeared on the path. He turned to face Primus. "Let's begin."

Primus and Vader rose from their spots and waited the twins. They seemed determined and hopeful but what made Primus speak was their innocence.

"Before we start…I'm giving you one last warning. The path you'll embark on there is no turning back. You'll lose yourself along the way. The path before you will cause you tremendous pain and suffering. Your only friends will be pain and hatred. And the end of the road might not have what you wanted. So for your sake…think carefully." Primus advised as Vader remained silent. The twins starred at each other before nodding. Primus only nodded before stepping back as he allowed Vader to do his thing.

"Give me your hands." Vader commanded as the twins gave him one of theirs. "You both are strong in the Force. I see great potential within both…let awaken it shall we."

Vader sent force lightning into the twins not enough to cause them harm but enough to awakening the sleeping midi-chlorians within. Naruko removed his hands from his grip as she felt some sort of sixth sense awaken in her.

"What did you do?" She asked as Vader dropped Naruto hand. Her brother was reeling from the effect as well.

"Starting your training." He said to her yet not taking his eyes off of Naruto. "Come with me."

With glance to his sister Naruto followed after the other kid to the other side of the training field. Primus picked up two wooden broom handles and tossed on two her. She caught it and waited for Primus's instruction.

"I'll show you no mercy girl." Primus said with all seriousness. "I'm going to teach you the seven forms of lightsaber combat."

"Lightsabe-" She began until she found her throat closed. Primus eyes held burning anger as he made a choking motion with his left hand.

"Speak when you have permission." Primus said uneasily as he released the hold on her. She eyed him cautiously and he seemed to falter, momentarily, under her gaze before he steeled himself. "The way of the Sith demands the utmost from both master and apprentice. You, as the apprentice, must be obedient and loyal. I, as the master, must lead you and show strength. Do you understand?"

She nodded as Primus smiled.

"Good if you do that then they'll be no need for 'corrections'." Primus finished happily before clearing his throat. "Now we'll be starting with learning Shii-Cho which is the first form or primal form. You _must_ master this if you are to achieve master on any other form."

Primus used the Force to set her in the correct stance for Shii-Cho. Once settled into the correct stance she turned to Primus.

"You have a question apprentice?" He asked after inspecting her. He made minor adjustments to her stance for her comfort.

"Yes. What is a lightsaber?" At this Primus smiled.

"Depending on how fast you and your brother advance you'll possibly build one before the year is out." He said not answering her question. He settled into the Shii-Cho stance and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Follow my lead."

Naruko watched the fluid movements he made with the broomstick sword. She copied to the best of her ability yet with every error big to the smallest ones she didn't realize she was making a bolt of Sith Lightning stung her and he would correct her.

Naruto wasn't faring no better possibly. When it came to using the Force the part that was required was one he didn't use very much…his brain. Vader immediately realized that a Jedi approach will have to take place after the Sith method of pain wouldn't help as no improvement wasn't shown.

"Ok." Vader stressed patient already wearing thin. "That boulder…" Vader pointed to a nearby boulder. "You can move it. The Force is just an extension of you. Just imagine that you are lifting the boulder."

Naruto looked at the rock and immediately noticed that it must weigh near a ton. Which is considerably unlikely since some idle ninja moved it here to use it as a resting spot.

"Just clear your mind and imagine the rock being lifted." Vader said as the boy took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Raising his hand towards the rock, he exhaled after a while, and began to move his arm up. The rock shook before it rose a few inches off the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and was amazed at what he accomplished.

"Do it again." Vader praised as Naruto set the rock down. "This time higher."

Naruto nodded as he once again prepared for his task. Vader noted to himself that boy needed to increase his focus because this was taking an absurd amount of time. Yet training for his focus will be for later.

 **Hours Later**

Primus rubbed the bleeding welt that was becoming apparent on his face as he walked down the streets of Konoha. After the children couldn't take anymore it was time for him and Vader to train. To say that they were awed by power and speed in which they dueled would be an understatement. As proficient he and Vader are with dueling and the Force there body couldn't keep up and it was surprisingly Primus body that gave out first. His arms tired and he couldn't block Vader force strengthen swing. The last thing he remember was the sound of the Vader broomstick sword breaking. Primus awoke hours later alone at the training field and he pushed down the anger of his defeat.

"Pac." A voice called out to him. Primus turned to see Gin making his way slowly towards him he carried a bag of items with him.

"Oh, Gin how are you?" He asked the boy who nodded in greeting before notice the bleeding welt. Primus felt an ominous warning from the Force that quickly disappeared.

 **Root HQ**

With a hand seal Danzo took over Gin. The operation must be flawless if this was to work.

 **Konoha Street**

Gin immediately dropped the bag to rummage through it to draw out a jar of red paste. Primus raised an eyebrow as Gin offered it to him.

"For your welt Pac." Gin said. Primus no longer felt the warning in the Force. He took the jar and applied some paste unto his welt. He allowed himself to enjoy the cooling relief of the medicine before applying more.

"Thanks bro." Primus said as he handed the jar back.

"You hungry...we can go to Ichiraku's I'll pay?" Gin asked as he placed the red paste within the bag. Hunger made it's way to the forefront of Primus's need and the Sith Lord eagerly accepted.

 **Sith Residence**

Onnasuki received confirmation of the boy poisoning and now awaited her orders. It need to be timed just right. Danzo didn't want any fuck ups over this. Yet as she watch Vader deep in meditation she could feel that she wasn't alone. It couldn't be possible that he learned God's Eye. That move remained unique to Gin yet she couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched by that of angry beast.

 _'Time to get ready'_ Onnasuki thought as she prepared to throw the package into the work room. She just needed confirmation...

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Gin sat next to Primus as the two enjoyed their meal. While Primus would momentarily stop eating whenever Danzo released control to look around he hadn't been able to catch unto their plan.

' _I'm sorry for the pain that will befall you._ ' Gin thought as Primus gulped down the large bowl of pork ramen. He watched as the boy ate his poison. "Hey Pac, It was nice doing this with you man."

Primus turned to Gin and smiled. "Same…I used to think this place was inhospitable due to some previous experience, but all that aside I'm glad that I'm here." Primus seemed to realize that it was late. "I have to get going…I'll see you later Gin."

Gin nodded his head as Primus paid for their meal. As the minutes passed Primus felt the Force give one of it vague warnings. Primus eyed everyone and everything through the Force. Nobody stood out yet the persistent warning was there. A few kids bumped into him along the way and it seemed to be on purpose as each time they did they pricked his skin. When he would turn to face them they would vanish. It wasn't until he made through the threshold of his residence did he double over to vomit blood.

"Primus!" Vader called out as made his from the workbench. Primus in his pain could tell Vader was angry. Vader had every right to be. Seeing the footage of his lightsaber being stolen and the anonymous note left listing a meeting place and demands was enough to send Vader's rage boiling. He could sense that damn woman running away from the scene...he would kill her.

Vader came to halt as he saw Primus haunch over and a small pool of blood in between his feet.

' _Shit!_ ' Primus cursed as he fell over more blood spewing from his mouth. Vader carefully Force lifted his comrade and set him the couch.

"Who poisoned you?" Vader asked as made a beckoning motion with his hands and grasped one of Primus many lightsabers out the air once it escaped it's hiding spot.

"I don't know…" Primus gasped out as he manipulated the Force to stem off the poison's effect. Vader growled as he stood up. He looked at the note and grimaced. "These fucks think they can play us." Primus said in between gasps. He gave Vader a pain smiled before continuing. "Show them the power of the Darkside."

Vader nodded having every intention of doing that.

"I'll keep the link open just make sure you hold on." He said as he took his leave. As he made his way as calmly and as fast as he could to not attract suspicion. As he made from the residence he immediately bumped into somebody. "Sorry."

"Anakin?" The familiar voice called out to him. Vader looked to see Emi once again and another person who is no doubt her mother. The long silky hair, dark brown eyes and a mature, slender figure that was possibly the future of Emi or not 'cause genetics is weird.

"Emi? It is you…glad to see you're cleaned up but right now I have to go." Vader blurted out. Emi's mother stopped him before he could run off.

"Anakin. Calm down where do you need to run off to?" She asked curiously. She heard all about Anakin from her daughter as he apparently ran off some of her worst bullies.

"My brother needs his medicine is all. I'm just on my way to get it." He blurted out as he tried to get away but was once again stopped by Emi's mother.

"Is he alright?" She asked concerned for the other boy. Vader saw his mother replaced the woman momentarily.

"No…but he will be." Vader said slowly as he turned away from the woman. He didn't want to see his mother. "I just need to go."

Before he could take off, Primus pained yelled was heard throughout the area stopping many other villager along the road.

"Shit." Vader cursed before taking off. If the pain was enough to get Primus to _yell_ period Vader didn't have long. Emi stared at the paper Vader dropped unto the ground.

"Anakin! You left the presc-" Emi stopped as she watched Vader disappear from view. Emi mother took the paper away from her and read it. She noticed the dark change in her mother expression. Another pained yell drew Emi and her mother to Anakin's residence to find the small puddle of blood on the floor. Primus groans of pain caught their attention. He was pale and sweat covered his entire body.

"Emi get Lord Hokage." Emi's mother said putting the letter into her hands. Emi was off and her mother moved to pick up the boy from the couch. Carefully sliding her arm underneath the boy she began to pick him up but his scream of pain stopped the attempt. "I'm sorry."

The boy opened his eyes and turned to face the woman. She saw how much hate and power they eyed her for a moment before steadying his breathing. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't a threat.

"Mother!" He began as he grasped her wrist. Emi's mother didn't like how hot he was but nodded as the boy eyes closed for a few tense moments they remained closed until his grip on her wrist became an iron vice. When his eyes found her they no longer had the gaze and power of a Sith Lord. They were dark brown pools that showed the decades of regrets, misery and pain. He mumbled incoherently but the woman picked up some of it. The parts of how he would end a...Windu, how he was sorry he arrived too late and about following Sidious.

Once again Primus eyes closed and another few tense moments passed. When his eyes reopened the hate and power had returned to them and they took on a sulfuric-yellow hue. He focus his gaze on her face before turning to stare at the ceiling above. He chuckled, through the obvious pain his body remains in, to himself as before turning his gaze unto her. He shook his head sadly at her.

"Mother how wrong your were. Your promised me peace but i know now. Peace is a lie, for there is only passion. By embracing passion, I gain strength. With this strength, I gain power. With this power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." He gasped out between chuckles and gulps of air. He repeated the last phrase over and over until the medic nin arrived. On the road below the Hokage had a dark look on his face as the boy passed him by.

In a swirl of leaves three nin appeared before the old kage. Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. Each had been informed of the matter at hand and Might Guy was ready to get his hand on Danzo. Internally he was beating himself for not keeping an eye on his charges. He couldn't face Pac knowing that he was responsible for the agony he was in.

"Bring Anakin back and bring me Danzo." He said as the three nin nodded and disappeared.

 **Coruscant, Throne Room of the Emperor**

Ace rose from his kneeling position before the most powerful man in the galaxy. No he wasn't a man. More along the line of an abomination of nature. Though Ace had done this more times than he could remember it felt foreign without Vader or Primus standing behind his throne.

"Moff Ace, please take off your helm." The Emperor said as Ace obeyed. He revealed the face of the long dead bounty hunter Jango Fett. Unlike Jango's face, Ace's face carried innumerable scars and the tattoo of the old republic insignia. With all the battle he seen his gaze remained steady. "It been a long while since I've seen a clones face."

"M'lord, forgive my directness but there was a matter you wanted me to attend to." He said as the Emperor nodded.

"The rebel Jacur is recruiting someone of special interest to me. I need you to secure them both." The Emperor said as Ace nodded. He could feel the Emperor gaze upon him searching for any sign of betrayal that had begun to burrow into his mind. Ace didn't allow any emotion to reach the surface and kept his thoughts clear.

"Who is the other target?" Ace asked. It was then that his data pad on his wrist came into action. Only one named appeared…Luke Skywalker. "I'll send a commando unit-"

"No. It's best you send the entire legion." The Emperor said as Ace nodded.

"Of the targets, M'lord who takes precedence?" Ace asked.

"Their both are important and i will have them in time...but..." The Emperor paused momentarily. "For now focus your efforts on Jacur...his capture will be of the upmost priority."

Ace nodded. "M'lord"

"Moff...Failure will not be tolerated." The Emperor said his eyes boring into his soul as Ace nodded once again and excusing him from the Sith Lords presence. While he felt pang of betrayal for achieving what Primus tried to stop with all his power he couldn't help but feel excited. He couldn't keep the smile from off his face as he began making preparations for the battle against Jacur. That man who killed so many of his brothers will be subjugated to the Emperor's will and for Ace that was probably even better than death.

He felt placed on his helm and entered the shuttle that would take him to the _Executor._ He starred out upon _his_ fleet. It was massive sporting almost every clone veteran from both Primus and Vaders commands.

' _He will not escape'_ Ace thought as his datapad came to life with a secure link. Apparently the Princess had begun to make contact with his envoy.

 **Rogue Shadow, Outer Rim Territories**

 _Be nice._

"Be nice?" Star Killer repeated as read the message over.

That was the message that Star Killer received from the man he came to know as his father. He could feel the girls presence in the Force as she made her way to his meditation chamber. He felt something as the girl made her to him. She had no alignment in the Force. She gave off neither the dark or light side ...was she untrained? No preposterous Ace wouldn't send an untrained apprentice to join him...would he?

"She has arrived master." Proxy annouced to the young teen who nodded his head. He could hear the faint click of the rifle that belonged to the trooper that accompanied them. Boss's first and foremost objective was to see to Star Killer safety...one could never be to careful when it came to safety. When the doors opened to reveal the Leia and her guards. Star Killer initially was shocked. The girl had no muscle on her, seeing the softness of her hands probably never held a weapon before and as much potential she had in the Force, she wasn't skilled. Ace sent him a liability.

What Leia saw was a 14 year old sitting crossed legged on the floor in rags. The body that was showing through the rags were covered in scars, his shaggy hair needed cutting as it fell to his shoulders and the fact he had a lightsaber beside him remained a dead giveaway that she was facing one of Primus's legacies. She turned to face the unique looking droid who regard her curiously and the storm trooper who seemed relaxed but any true warrior could see he was ready to fight if one should break out.

"Your Late." Star Killer said as he stood up grabbing his light saber as he did.

"It took time to clean the records of our travel and even more to convince my father to allow me to do this." She said as Star Killer shook his head before Boss walked over to Proxy. Cody whispered something to the droid who nod.

"Star Killer, let's go show our guest their quarters. Once their settled we can start the journey." Boss said as the young assassin nodded as he began to give them a tour of the ship. Proxy stopped the Leia from leaving.

"I've been order to begin your training in Lightsaber combat Princess." The driod said as he handed her one of it's many lightsabers. "That is yours to keep Princess. So we must be as prepared as we can possibly be when we meet the Grand Master."

With as snap-hiss Proxy activated one of his other lightsaber that shot into his hands. The red blade hummed init's hands.

"I've also been order to go slow and easy on you by Moff Ace. Please activate your lightsaber so we may start Princess." Proxy said as Leia activated her and bar of green shot out from the cylinders. "We will first go over the 252 stances of lightsaber combat to determine which is best for you..."

"We may not have time to..." She began as Proxy shook his head.

"We will. Due to safety precautions it will take us a little under 7 months to complete the journey. Now stance one." Proxy began once again.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

The full moon shed its silver light unto the forest clearing as the wind howled in the trees. Vader stood surround by Root anbu but to him they didn't matter it was the person who he lured him here. In his hand an active Vader's lightsaber.

"Have you considered my offer?" Danzo asked as Vader who face and stance remained stoic.

"I have." Vader responded. "But I have some demands."

"Demands?" Repeated Danzo as the boy nodded in confirmation. "What are they?"

Vader looked up at the moon and the countless stars that surrounded it. He could trace all of the Nabooian constellations but his eyes rested on the royal star the brightest one in the sky. ' _What would you do Padme...of course protect your friends._ '

Vader turned his gaze unto Danzo who in his hands held Vader's lightsaber. The rage within Vader beat itself against his emotional barriers like a ravenous beast.

"First the cure." Vader said as he drew and activated the lightsaber. The red blade came to life with a signature snap-hiss and hummed dangerously. Vader tapped into the omnipresent rage within. With a beckoning motion the lightsaber flew from Danzo's hand to Vaders. Vader crouched crossed the sabers before him. "Second, your head!"

 **Gin POV**

Gin was ways away from the confrontation yet he could feel three nin on their way along with many others. Danzo couldn't be at this scene period.

"-Lord Danzo you must leave. Three nin along with many others are approaching.-" Gin said over the comm as Danzo grunted in confirmation.

Indeed it was time for Lord Danzo to cut his losses...for now

 **Vader POV**

Vader watched in a puff of smoke Danzo disappeared leaving only his subordinates. He pitied them for they now face an angry Sith Lord. For a moment no one moved then in blur all bodies were locked combat.

Vader taking a page out of Primus book activated Force Speed. Not only was he faster, but time slowed around him. He watched in slow motion as the porcelain-masked cloaked men drew swords and he saw the chakra the surged through them.

The brave one was first and wasn't expecting Vader quickness. He was met with a brutal spinning round house kick to the ribs and it sent him and the other one he crashed into spiraling into a tree. Vader landed awkwardly but this was for the follow up. Vader landed like a javelin thrower and threw Primus's lightsaber at the spiraling lackies of Danzo. Yet allowed the momentum of throw to carry his arm behind him and force pushed the remaining five assailants away from him. He turns his body and force threw his lightsaber at the assailant on the far left. He didn't need the Force to know that man was cut in two. The two thumps were his confirmation. He corrected his stance just as his lightsaber returned to left hand.

The groans of the impaled ninjas drew his attention. With a grimace he grip Primus's lightsaber through the Force and made it cut a perfect circle in their stomach. Their screams as beautiful as it were cut short once the saber completed its full rotation. With an upward jerk his hand the saber cut a path from where the ribcage first meet out of their heads. The red blade came flying into his right hand and he turned his full attention to the shinobi getting to their feet. He used the Force to grab one of the remaining lackeys and began to choke him. After a moment of his struggling a loud crack filled the area.

The body hit the ground with a thud yet Vader wasn't finished. The three had risen to their feet and were ready to face him. With a yell of a demon Vader moved at blinding speed towards them He saw the quick movements of hand signs which were followed by ten puffs of smoke for two of the members. While a black mist flowed from the arms and neck of the third.

"Dynamic Entry!" Was yelled as a Green Missile caught the one exuding the mist square in the face. Anakin stopped mid-step, something that Primus would criticize about, to face the back flipping Might Guy who landed next to him

"Anakin!" Guy said turning to the boy who radiated anger yet Guy was oblivious to this. "I'm glad your alright."

"…" Vader returned his gaze back unto the horde of enemies. Anakin deactivated his lightsabers and cocked his arms back before thrusting them forward opened palmed which sent an tearing Force Push towards them. The ground broke apart as the blast decimated the clones and their creators. Multiple poof could be heard as Guy marveled at the young boy power. Anakin felt one was crushed by the rubble the other managed to avoid it and he became Vader next target. One of the red blade came to life as Vader once more sprung into action. He used the Force to propel him toward the remaining enemy. He brought his blade down in a savage arc once he was in reach but found that the Danzo's lackey blocked it with tremendous effort. With speed and coordination only known in a master of dueling he pointed the deactivated lightsaber at the ninjas head and activated it in matter of seconds. With his heighten perception he watched as the blade sprung to life and broke the first the porcelain mask and then through the flesh on bone beneath and out through the back of his head. Primus would've given him 'A' for the kill.

 **Gin POV**

Sweat ran down his face as he watched Vader take apart Danzo's elite.

 _'How!? Who and what is he!?'_ Those were the thoughts that raced through his head when he felt another someone else land on the branch beside him. He turned to see the masked Onnasuki.

"How did it go?" She asked as she arrived. This was before she noticed his sweat covered body and pale face. He turned towards her shook his head. "Was it that bad?"

"When you fought Anakin he held back greatly. He's single handedly killed them all." Gin said to her after a long shook as he spoke still coming to grips with Anakin's skill. "We need to cut our losses with these boy before they become the death of us all."

"We need to prepare to destroy their bodies." She began as the boy suddenly stood and began to make his way back the the base with Onnasuki trailing right beside him. "Gin didn't you hear me?"

"We can't. We won't ever." He said finally as he increased his speed wanting to create a much distance between him and Vader as possible.

 **Hours Later, Vader POV**

Vader sat next to a closed eyed Primus who laid 'resting' on his hospital bed. Yet Primus listened to the lengthy conversation between him and old Hokage and now each Sith Lord didn't know what they stood now within the Leaf. Vader gave mixed truths within the tale he gave the old man, the training of the Sith, The Great Jedi Purge and so on yet he kept to the original story which said that the Sith were a religious order and so on. They both felt through the Force the multiple Anbu outside watching them whether it was for surviellance or protection neither knew.

' _ **It gotten incredibly hard to go back home now hasn't it.'**_ Primus said as he shifted in his 'sleep'.

 _ **'Yes.'**_ Vader agreed.

 _ **'What about the kids?'**_ Primus asked.

 _ **'We'll continue to train them...we can use the Force the alter the minds of the ANBU We wont be disturbed.'**_ Vader stated as he broke the link and ended the conversation. His thoughts as well as Primus' drifted towards the first of many enemies they would undoubtedly meet again... Danzo.

 **Jesus this was horrible. The way you ended it kinda like an unresolved cliff hanger you know. We didn't even explore Jacur and the gang that much.-DDOTS**

 **I KNOOOOW! But it had to be done. – DOTS**

 **Whatever just glad the time skip will take place. - DDOTS**

 **Yeah…the fun will begin. Also the contest is still open…no entries….-DOTS**

 **Nobody gonna enter that... –DDOTS**

 **What ever. Well Chapter 6 will be here around 3 weeks so take care and peace out my friend- DOTS**


	6. Chapter 6: Duel (Revised)

**As I watched Variant Comics video on Darth Maul vs Vader and I realized that Primus and Vader are seriously op with the Force. I'm wondering if I should give them the ability to manipulate chakra at all- DDOTS**

 **Also shout to 4700 of y'all that came to read our fic we love you guys. –DOTS**

 **Also this Chapter isn't part of the timeskip -DDOTS**

Primus had been in this situation before. While the sun that warmed his bareback wasn't as hot, it was dirt under his bear feet not the scorching sand of Tatooine and the crowd raised above to watch the bout didn't contain any other beings it was still littered with the elite or those with enough affluence to oversee. He noticed Lord Hokage, eyes seemingly taken in the battlefield of where the duel would take place. Primus in a way felt good not having the old man's eyes on him since everyone else seemed to be complete enraptured by his prosthetic arm. Primus continued to subtly kick dirt over one of his spare lightsabers hiding it from view.

Seated on the Hokage's left sat a young man in more ornate attire yet on fan like headpiece the symbol of the Land of Fire was etched in gold. On his right was the representative of the Land of Rain. To say he wasn't stunned by the woman beauty would be a flat out lie. He knew better – from past experiences – that women and fights don't mix. Yet her blue hair accentuated by her flower and those startling bright amber eyes would make any man weak in the knees yet he couldn't help but feel a little angry. Here he was wearing only pants showing off his body with the numerous scars that varied in grotesque while she kept her body hidden behind a black robe…what up with that!? On her right the last two were the Ka-zay-kage and the wind da-mino.

Leaning on the railing was none other than a bound Vader whose rage came off in waves stifling any attempt at conversation in the box. Not that the woman or the two kages minded. He spotted Guy and his rookie team seated below the box.

His watched his opponent preparing to face him. His opponent turned out to be a very tall man with jet black shaggy hair that came to his shoulders and cold blacker eyes. He's a lithe fellow and his skin that was bronzed from sun. In his hand he held a katana and on his waist were two more. His name was Kin d'al Cazarosta and is considered to be one of the greatest swordsmen Suna had ever produced. Not once had he ever have to draw a second sword in combat.

Primus got excited when Guy told him about his opponent apparently both the Jonin council and the Hokage himself thought it would make him consider having someone champion him. They were wrong.

He saw a man obviously the one who brought the attention of the Sith Order to the Ka-zay- kage and Wind Da-mino, spoke in a loud clear voice about the agreements arranged by the duel.

Primus tuned him and inhaled deeply allowing the darkside to rush over him. He felt the beast that was the incarnate for of his decades of pain, misery, and rage roar out defiantly against his restraint.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory…" He repeated as a lightsaber flew from his waist to his outstretched right hand. The blood-red bar came to life with a _snap hiss_ which caused the man to momentarily stop as Primus slid into the Juyo stance.

Primus watched as the smile slid off of Cazarosta face. Apparently Suna wanted to end this quickly and take both Sith Lords back unharmed…it seemed like that wouldn't be the case.

"…you may now Begin!" The announcer said and the two immediately clashed.

 **Flash Back: 2 Weeks earlier**

Naruto, Sith Apprentice, kicked the covers from his bed and swung his feet over the edge, resting them on the cold floor. The sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet he could see in darkness of his room. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head from side to side; straining to work out the knots in his neck and shoulders. He brought his scarred hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes before he rubbed out the pillow fibers the clung to his short hair.

He finally rose with an audible grunt. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, reaching his arms up high above his head as he stretched to his full height. He could feel the sharp _pop-pop-pop_ of each individual vertebra along his spine loosening as he extended himself to his maximum extent. Satisfied, he lowered his arms and head towards the restroom to make himself presentable. Afterwards the young apprentice quickly dressed into some black pants and grabbed a jacket from the nearby closet and headed out. He used the Force in combination with his chakra to propel him as he raced through the village. It wasn't long before he reached the training grounds...two minutes at the most. Yet even being ten seconds late would be enough for Vader and Primus to dish out punishment.

Arriving he already saw that his master, Vader, was there sitting untop of the middle stump of the training grounds. Naruto saw that his master sat barefoot and naked from the waist up and that sweat covered his body. Naruto also caught the scent of ozone that hung in the air. His master had been for quite some time training long enough to work up a sweat.

"Naruto." Vader said not opening his eyes.

"Yes, master?" He responded curious what today's lesson would be.

"Tell me…" He began opening his eyes to stare at his apprentice. "What are your plans for the future as a Sith, given all that you have learned in our time together?"

Naruto stared at the ground and considered his answer. The year so far had been a wild ride for the Uzumaki twins. From their increasingly rigorous training and learning the truth about the Uzu genocide.

Upon learning that his ancestral homeland was wiped out by his village sprouted doubt about Konoha that ultimately became hatred through Vader's Sidious-like manipulation. He never considered the future seeing how he couldn't put his plans into motion until he was at least Chunin.

His goal was first and foremost is to leave and rebuild Uzushiogakure, and then burn Konoha to the ground in revenge and take their place as one of the five great nations. So much had to be done to achieve this but he was young and being taught the secrets of the Sith by someone who's power and skill, while unbelievable at an age so young, would be his.

"I want to burn Konoha to the ground." He said as he felt the anger in him spark.

"Is there nothing else?" Vader asked as he bore down into his apprentice.

"That is what keeps me going master." Naruto responded as he raised his head to meet his master gaze.

"Is their nothing else?" Vader repeated as Naruto shook his head. "I wanted your goals as a _Sith_. Not as Naruto Uzumaki. Your goal as a Sith is the pursuit of power and knowledge. If you don't have power then all you and your sister strive for will be for nothing. If you don't know anything, be it about your enemies or the world, then how will you combat the forces of the status quo that would crush that goal?"

In his words was truth for the young apprentice. Naruto head returned to face the ground as he thought on this.

"You can meditate and contemplate on this later. Now is the time for your drills." Vader said as he tossed the young man a broom stick shaft. He wasn't ready for a lightsaber the burn marks from his and Vader only intiail exchange was proof of that. Naruto snatched itout of the air and slid into his combat stance. The early morning chill made goose bumps crawled across his skin, but he ignored the chill as he began to practice the aggressive forms of Djem So.

His muscles groaned in protest, his joints clicking and grinding as he moved carefully through a variety of sequences. Slash. Feint. Thrust. The calloused soles of his feet crushed branches and leaves that he landed on. At first it was slow but then movements began to pick up speed. The air hissed as it was split again and again by the shaft that had become an extension of his very being.

Naruto over the course of Vader rigorous training no longer was skin and bones. He now was now lithe and lightly muscled, the perfect combination of speed and strength for his version of Djem So. He leapt high in the air, his broom stick arcing above his head before chopping straight down in a blow powerful enough to cleave an enemy in two. His feet hit the hard surface of the ground with a dull _crump_ , as he landed. Naruto, under Vader's ever watchful eye, now moved with fierce grace and terrifying intensity yet it was nothing like what his master was capable of.

"Yo." Primus voice ranged out as Naruko followed behind the Sith Lord. Naruto knew better than to lose focus during his drills. Yet the conversation between the two caught his attention.

"You're late Primus." Vader spoke as he acknowledged his fellow Sith. As Naruto continued with his drills he felt the Force radiating from Primus' hand. Out of the corner of his eye he didn't fail to capture the subtle glow of whatever it was.

"Sorry about that had to talk to our _guy_..." Primus said as he forced jump unto the stump where Vader sat hands still holding whatever object they contained. "It seems our dear friend Danzo has escaped justice."

"I see." Vader mumble as he turned his head to face his companion. "But what does to do with that?"

"I our _guy_ has said Danzo is working on building a lightsaber." Primus responded with an unusual glee. "Apparently a source of kyber crystals have been found."

The smile that crept upon Primus face wasn't missed by Naruto as the boy switched from the overpower offense of Djem So into the fast, high flying and unpredictable acrobatics of Ataro. Vader looked into Primus's hand before turning his head up to his fellow Sith.

"Is it really?" Vader asked with the tiniest hint of amazement. It seemed that lightsaber construction for their apprentice would become a reality after all.

"Yep…" Primus responded still smiling as he withdrew his hands. "Also it seems we're in the midst of a tug of war."

"Oh how so?" He asked as Primus leaned to whisper in Vader's ear. Naruto used chakra to increase his hearing as he stepped up the intensity of his drills.

"It seems that Danzo still wants to acquire us…our _guy_ was courier for a mission to Soona-got-her. Apparently 'records' of our Order have been 'found'. Those records indicate that the Order was bound to eternal service to this Da-mino. Technically we are the rightful property of the man." Primus whispered with a smile. "Now the old man is consulting with the both the elders and jonin council."

"Hmm."

"I pretty sure you think of plan of action for us right?" Primus asked his eyes boring into the side of Vader head as if trying to see the plan forming himself.

Vader only nodded. As returned his full attention to Naruto drills. "Don't worry I'll have one."

 **Hokage Tower, Council Room, Hours Later**

Tense.

That was the word to describe the meeting. The situation had played a part in it but it was due cause of out all of the people in the room two were the source of it.

Danzo and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Lord Hokage had donned a mask of very strained politeness for on the inside he felt rage at Danzo. He knew he was behind the poisoning of Pac Skywalker but the letter was so vague and in rage Anakin had annihilated his opponents as well as any hope of interrogation. He knew he brought the attention of the Sith to Suna but for what gain? Was Danzo really willing to hand over the Sith to Suna. Whose technology and justu and skills baffled both aged men, and both the elder and jonin councils. He should've killed Danzo for this, the poisoning and Uchiha Massacre.

' _What game are you playing at?'_ Hiruzen thought as took inhaled from his pipe and expelled the smoke into the air. He's heard both side of this extremely long argument. Keeping the Sith is desirable. If Pac allowed them to study his arm and Anakin shared the schematics for the weaponry…technology for the Land of Fire would go leaps and bounds. Not to mention if they were assimilated, which maybe more difficult with Ibiki trying his damndest to interrogate them with his methods going as far as to linking the Emporium Massacre to them, and started a clan…their techniques would be all but secured to the Konoha.

On the otherside handing over the Sith would not only be a show of weakness but would have long term repercussion both internationally and (glances at Danzo) internally. Yet, after reading the demands delivered by their emissaries, hinted that this may come to conflict and the peaceful years of peace that came after the Third Great Shinobi War may highly likely come to an end and usher in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Well Hiruzen, we've been at this all night and it's now late in the morning…it's time for a decision." Danzo stated which caused Hiruzen mask to break a little. He briefly wonder if it would be a good idea to feed Danzo to the wolves….the wolves being; Guy, Kakashi, The Sith and other leaders from various clans who member he 'persuaded' to join the root.

Hiruzen looked over the 'records' of this agreement. While he wonders whether if this was authentic, which he highly believed it wasn't, it was then an idea came to his head.

"The records shown here…believed by many here to be unauthentic. Only two people can possibly confirm this." Hiruzen stated as he took the pipe out of his mouth and took a sip of now cold tea. "Kakashi would you please bring us the Sith."

 **Konoha Ninja Academy, Sex Ed Class**

It was rare for the Sith Lords to be surprised and their faces to show it. Anko sensei explained fully about the virginity ritual and it caused an uproar.

"You can't just force kids to have sex with each other!" Ino screamed in outrage.

"The way you say it make it sounds like such a nasty thing." Responds Anko a little indignantly. "By the time you reached that stage, at least in my day, everyone had a level of trust-"

There was a knock at the door which caused Anko to stop her speech and head to door. Primus and Vader shared a look and after a moment of hushed discussion from the door they were called to attention.

"Skywalkers time to go." She said as the boys picked up their bags. On their way out Primus stopped and stared at his apprentice. The girl kept up a good mask but he read her well. She knew full well about the situation thanks to her accompanying him when he got the info and thanks to Naruto's eavesdropping. Was she concerned about him after all the shit he put her through in these few months? Granted it was _**not true Sith training**_ but the regimen wouldn't win them any points.

"Don't worry I'll be back." He whispered to her as he once again continued on. Upon reaching the door he was greeted by the tall lanky figure whose hair sliver haired defied gravity and he came to know as Guy's Eternal Rival. Kakashi.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but your need by Lord Hokage." Kakashi stated as he led them to the meeting room. Upon reaching the meeting room they weren't the only newcomers as the emissaries of Suna was here.

"It's seems we're all here." The Hokage spoke as the records were passed into Anakin's hands. "You stated to Ibiki that you learned from the ancient text and histories of your Order. It has been brought to our attention that your Order was bound to the Land of Wind through this agreement, which is signed, by whom I assume is the late Grandmaster Mu Antiochus."

Vader and Primus both looked over the agreement… _which they couldn't read_. Primus somehow maintained a straight face as he laughed out loud over the mental link. His mask almost broke when he pointed to the sigil of the order on the page…apparently Danzo had believed that the tattoo on Primus's arm was that of the Sith Order not to his pitt master. The two looked at each other before Anakin gave the 'record' to Primus who continued to 'look over it'.

"Yes." Anakin stated taking in the shocked looks of the Konoha council, which even Danzo raised eyebrow to and the barely masked triumphant ones of the sand. He felt Primus's gaze on his face as the argument between the council and emissaries was about to begin. "But." Never had that word held some much power as once again all eyes were on him. "That was signed by the Revant Order."

"Revant Order?" The hokage questioned. "Please explain."

"The Sith have been around for a long time emerging during the period of Warring States to founding of the hidden villages. It was during this, the founding of your villages, that we were at are apex in numbers signing treaties that would allow us to practice our faith with various stipulations depending on the country. Yet Revenants of Revants Order constantly fought each other on top of fighting our enemies."

"Why was their so much infighting?" Asked Kakashi from behind.

"Different interpretations of the texts. It wasn't long before the entire order was brought into the fray and destroyed itself. It was here that the founder of our Order, that of the Sith'ari Order appeared. He recognized that the Sith was weak in it's current state. The old masters were assigned to 7 or more apprentice at a time. To reach mastery is required that you strike down your master and take his place once he taught you everything you were supposed to know." Anakin said as he took a breathe before continuing. "They played the number game on them…and much knowledge was lost. But I digress back to our founder. He found a way to fix this and along with his ten disciples struck down any remnants of the Revants Order. He established the rule of two. One master and one apprentice. One to embody power the other to crave it. It was then that he settled in the Land of Rivers."

"This has nothing to due with Mu signing the-" One of the emissary began before his hands went to his throat as he struggled to draw breathe. Heads turned to Primus whose left hands was raised in the emissary direction as if he was holding a cup. His hand began to close and the emissary attempt to draw breathe became more vocal and desperate as red streaks from his clawing fingers appeared on his throat.

"Shut up because our current situation has a set precedence in our history." Primus said not bothering to lower his arm before he was order to release him by Vader.

"I assume you all know of the Tragedy of Red Rivers?" Anakin asked as heads nodded. Mentally he was surprised by how that little tibbit of knowledge made his way into his mind when he barely paid attention in history. He saw Primus smile out of the corner of his eye as the info on this horrendous and dark atrocity was better known to him yet the circumstance around it fitted so miraculously well. "Well the unsolved massacre of then ruling family was brought on by an ancient agreement such as that. The agreement was brought to before the Sith'ari by his daughter Zannah. He immediately went to the ruling family castle and…."

"And arrived during the nameday festival of those peoples firstborn son. In front of all who were at the festival declared he would submit to his authority in a trial-by-combat but if he won the ruler would lose all that he had." Primus began. Everyone knew what happened next as Primus continued on. "The champion was easily overpowered and Bane slaughtered every man, woman, child. Upon reaching the room where the queen rested late in her pregnancy he ripped her apart with his bare hands. Taking the child from the corpse he bashed it head repeatedly against the wall. And spoke thus ' _My anger gave me strength as I struck down those who opposed me. With blood from child untimely ripped let this be the day we no longer bow our head to know man. But only me and those who come after…'_ "

The room was silent as Primus came down from his speech. The excitement that filled his eyes could only be seen in that of fanatic zealots. Vader thought it was little much but seeing as he was using the darkside to keep his vital perfectly in check as he spun this massive lie he couldn't complain.

"Please my brother. Those stories were told to us during our younger days. It was the dual effort to rid of weakness and make us obedient to our masters will." Anakin explained. "But stories of Lord Bane have always brought out the theatrical side of him."

"Digress dear brother." Primus advised as Vader nodded.

"Bane settled in Land of Rivers but it wasn't until his death at the hands of his daughter Zannah, did the Order move once again to the Land of Wind…now as you've heard this matter can only be settled in a trial-by-combat not with the extreme stipulation that Bane had in place." He said letting the darkside flow into his next words. "If not that than you no claim on us."

While the room was still coming around from 'truth' of the Red River it seemed that Konoha had a silver lining.

"We'll have to discuss this with Lord Kazekage and receive confirmation from the Wind Daimyo." The lead emissary sated as Primus interrupted.

"You'll also need a champion to fight me." Primus stated as he and Anakin walked out. "Make him a good one."

Kin opened his eyes when he saw the half face of Baki standing over him along with two other nobodies. His evening cold pool float had been interrupted

"Baki, you my boy, but the fuck did I say about you walking on water in my shit. You fuckers bring in fucking dirt from the fucking outside on the bottom of your fucking sandals and now that fucking sandals is standing over my fucking water contaminating it with fucking dirt." Kin cursed as Baki face twisted into some form of anger and amusement. Every time the door was opened sand was brought into the house.

"You're need on Kazekage orders." He simply stated as Kin scoffed.

"Little Rasa can go fuck his dead wife and demon daughter." He stated.

"And requested by the Daimyo." It was here the Kin regarded him. He being the son -albeit the bastard son- of the Daimyo former captain of the royal guards, he somehow had innate sense of loyalty to the man. Hell it was the man that sent him to be taught under samurai in the Land of Iron.

"Is it serious?" He asked his eyes looking up at Baki who nodded.

"You'll be fighting in a trial-by-combat for a prize that's highly value." Bakie stated as Kin climbed up from the water and stood a head taller than Baki.

"What the prize?" He asked as one of Baki's nobodies hand him a folder detailing all of the information gathered on the Sith.

"I see…who will I be fighting?" He asked as he stared at the picture and description of the weapon. ' _Lightsaber…interesting.'_

"Does it really matter?" Baki asked as Kin continued on reading. Apparently these people claimed the un-claimable horrendous atrocious massacre of Red River…nice.

"No it doesn't." He stated as he the group walked over the surface of the pool but he stopped the nobodies. "Clean the fucking dirt out of my fucking pool."

 **13 Days Later, En Route to Land of Rain**

"For the love of God! Please choose some one!" Shouted Mini-Guy aka Bruh Lee' aka Rock Lee as Primus soaked in some rays untop of the enormous carriage. On top of the carriage various leaf nin stood guard along with those patrolling the area the carriage moved on at it's tortoise pace. Inside of the carriage carried the Fire Daimyo's youngest son along with the Hokage, Anakin and some other high ranking shinobi such as Might Guy and Kakashi.

"Bruh Lee…" Primus began. "Some very important people are below and around us okay. They don't need you screaming. Just enjoy the breeze and sleep."

"Do you know who your facing at the end of journey!?" Lee questioned as Primus.

"Lee, death is something you gotta come to terms with my man. We all gonna have to go through that black storm some day." Primus said as he noticed the glances from various nin.

"This isn't a storm your going through!" Lee cried out.

"Maybe it's a hurricane if you like… sand hurricane….i don't think that's possible." Primus said as Lee groaned in frustrastion. "Now that I think about your Leaf Hurricane name sounds stupid fuck."

"What!?" Lee exclaimed as Primus could almost feel Guy turn his attention to the conversation. So far the banter between him and some other nin have made this trip move a lot faster.

"Why name hurricanes lame names, like Leaf? Name that shit 'Hurricane Death You Little Bitch', It'll be the 'bitch' that gets them or be specific 'Hurricane That'll Fuck Yo Life Up'… Leaf Hurricane that a dumb name. Sounds like a guy who can't overcome the fact that he passed his good years and must be youthful." Primus said as he shook his head.

"Well I for will have you know that Guy Sensei came up with that name." Lee said smiling as everyone except Guy and Anakin struggled to keep the laughter coming.

"Sounds like perfect description." Primus stated. "Now if you don't mind please join your comrade at the edge a off the carriage a few feet that a'way."

"No you must pick a champion, the man you'll be facing…" Lee began as he was cut off once more.

"Lee before I drown you out please consider I have not listen to any other person including your sensei, Kakashi and the Hokage. I told the list of anbu who the council selected, majority are traveling with us and right now you, to fuck off until after the fight. I tire of conversation…with you once again fuck off." Pac stood up used the Force to open the door of the carriage to slip in. He stopped momentarily his eyes fixed on one of the nin that served the Daimyo. From what he gathered he possessed an ability to throw thing like Gambit from the X-Men comics he read in his youth. "Thiiiiis guy! Lee come in here!"

Lee moved to the entrance of the large carriage as Primus full attention was focus on the guy.

"So from what I've heard you throw stuff." Primus said as his face gave away no emotion.

"My chakra allows me to tap into the energy of the object and turn it into kinetic energy and I throw it." He said as Primus nodded.

"You throw it?" Primus asks as the man nods his head in confirmation.

"Yeah really hard." He said as he goes into his pocket and pulls out some playing card. "I usually throw these." Primus turns in full circle in the carriage.

"Keep in mind its throw stuff," He says to everybody in the carriage. "So now the main that everyone is wondering what happens when you run out of stuff?"

"Ah you see that the beauty of the technique there is always stuff to throw."

"Oh so you can throw a Uno Card?"

"Yeah."

"Business?"

"Sure."

"How about Chakra the Gathering cards?" 

"Where is this going?" Lee asks but was ignored by everyone who faces had somehow twisted into various degrees of confusion or disbelief at the man abilities.

"Yeah it's quite fitting."

"Yeah…No!"

"No?"

"No! No! No! Fucking no! You see with out cards you garbage." Primus explained as the Gambit guy quickly injects.

"It doesn't have to be cards. Same goes for kunai, shuriken… oh I have some change in my pocket cause before we left I stopped and got gyro." He says as Primus shakes his head in mock understand.

"Oh so if were attacked at lunch we would've been in good hand cause you got cards, pocket change and a gyro." Primus said as he nodded. "I should just pick you for my champion."

"Yeah…" He stopped in mid-sentence finally recognizing the sarcasm coming from Primus.

"Are you hearing as speak how lame you are. What if the prince was attacked and your not inside of a 99 cents store or the paper plate aisle of a food market or possibly some nic-nac flea market." Primus said as the carriage grew silent waiting for the man to say something to put him in a positive light. It was not long.

"You see I got the backup…the staff." He says as Primus eyes widen not in surprised but in glee.

"Oh there is a staff." Primus said as he looked at everyone mouthing 'he's got a staff'. "You see that wasn't in the report for candidate champions. Did you train under the waterfall with the staff, hm ta-da-daa?"

"I'm trained with the staff." He says Primus clapped his hands.

"Great and if there is ever a parade we'll put you right up front. You know when I picture you twirling that staff you like the biggest TMNT fan. You look like you brought it to lean as wait in line for the next Twilight book not movie. Also what the fuck are those gloves go fingers or go fingerless not none of this Cat in Konoha bullshit."

"Fuck you I'm leaving." The man says as he kick open the carriage door.

Primus not missing a beat quickly calls out after him. "If my fight was taking place in ball pit I would pick you above anyone else."

Silence held in the carriage as Primus closed the door. He turned to face the old kage and with sad look and said, "I don't think he's gonna champion me?"

"That guy's an asshole." The Gambit-looking-guy muttered as he joined a pair of ANBU nearby.

 **End of Flash Back**

They clashed as red met grey and shockwave sent up dust flying into air obscuring them from the view of the cloud. Kin was surprised that the boy had rivaled him in brute strength and speed but that was slowly becoming false as he felt himself being pushed back. He broke off the stalemate and back flipped away from the boy.

"You're strong." He complimented as the dust in the air was sent flying away by what seemed to be shockwave with the boy at the epicenter. The boy simply raised his left hand and with the power of the darkside fire off bolts of sith lightning. Kin was quicker as flashed a quick series of hand sign before stomping his feet making the earth rise like a great wall. The impact force of the lightning causes it to shake a bit and Kin found himself more impressed.

With a growl using the darkside to give him more power. He hurled himself at his opponent. He felt completely weightless yet gained momentum like a hurled kunai. With a well placed step he force jump untop of the wall and maintained his momentum as he continued towards his opponent with his saber cutting a red streak through the air, aimed hard for his throat.

The old warrior smiled as he raised his blade up and prepared to catch him in a horizontal slash. Yet Primus, fueled by the darkside reacted, he swung dropping into a baseball slide in an attempt make contact with Kin's legs knocking them from under him as his lightsaber trailed behind him like a shark fin. He hit nothing as he saw Kin agility on display. Apparently the man thrust his blade downward to use an anchor as he twisted his body to avoid the red beam.

Kin yanked the sword from the ground and corrects his stance to face his opponent. Who had begun to pace back and forth on the wall his eyes burning with intensity that he only seen out of the Shukaku when it went on it' rampages.

' _He has to come to me…his skills in evasion are good and I can't never be sure if it's a clone I'm facing.'_ Primus thought as he stopped and beckoned him forward. The man raised and eyebrow before shrugging.

Suddenly Kin was moving, charging at increase speed behind furious strokes of his blade. ' _That more like it_.' Primus thought as he pulled his lips back over his teeth and red met grey once more. The momentum shifted back and forth as the duel raged with and intensity that stunned some onlookers.

While Kin tried to overwhelm the boy with a sheer ferocity and speed he realized that the boy blocked each blow patiently waiting for him to slip up. ' _He won't fall…not like the others'_. He altered his style slightly as the boy impenetrable defense kept up. As the duel raged across the wall he felt unbearable pain from the inside of his body. It felt as if someone has just crushed one of his kidneys.

"AHHHH!" He cried out as he stopped his brutal assault. He resisted the natural urge to clutch it as he stared at the boy who smiled with glee his forefinger and thumb making a pincer motion. Kin with rage in his system glared at the boy before making a beckoning motion with his hands.

Primus felt as if he slashed fifty times in one instant. Blood poured or sprayed from multiple locations on his body. ' _The Hell!?'_

' _ **Primus!'**_ Vader yelled over the mental link as he watch the geysers of blood come forth. Primus sunk to his knee as most of the audience went to their feet.

' _ **I'll be fine**_ **!'** Primus much to Kin's surprised watched as he rose his eyes burning. Primus used the pain to channel into his rage and felt the darkside give him more power. ' _This pain is like that from Windu…'_ That thought brought back memories of possibly the most vicious and intense duel of Primus life. Those memoires fueled an inferno as Primus left the darkside flow through. After a slight moment he pressed the attack with speed that shocked both Kin.

Kin was immediately place upon the defensive as he suffered blows that only grew in more intensity and ferocity. Yet deep inside of the warrior he felt unsurpassed joy. Who knew there was man devoted to the sword as he was! Kin suddenly felt a pull and fore some reason, he dropped his blade and jumped away. While his instinct serves him well it wasn't enough to keep him from being batter by Force repulsion. He watched in awe as the ground gave way. The nearest to Primus was disintegrated by the violent outward push of power and the wall gave way and huge chunks were sent flying into the audience. Ninja, those who weren't knocked down by the violent explosion, quickly moved to intercept only to find all off them levitating in the by Vader. Vader quickly lowered his hands as the rubble hit the ground.

Kin landed hard skidding to a halt as he drew both of his swords. He was salivating at the mouth…this boy had the destructive capabilities of his most dangerous foe. The Third Raikage.

"More, More, More!" He cried as the dust was blown away to reveal the head of Primus as he emerged from the crater. Primus cracked his neck as he stepped out and growled his defiance at his opponent. With frightening speed the clashed once more as Primus's red beam of hatred clashed with Kin's steel of defiance. Their duel carried them all over the makeshift arena as each fought like men possessed. Just Kin forced Primus to reveal his hand Primus forced Kin.

Kin was wily and strong and possessed an entirely orthodox form that made more of Primus's blood redden the sand greatly but Primus, was a master of Juyo and Vaapad, younger and near infinite stamina due to slipping deep within the darkside. Primus fell deeper into it as Kin began using various justu. Shadow clones, barrages earth bullets and summoning of lizardmen who wielded scimitars. None had an effect but to only enrage Primus. That was until something sent connected with Primus face causing him to spin twice before falling flat on his ass and lightsaber to roll uselessly from his open hand.

Primus saw the beast emerging from the hole in the ground and it took it's place in between Primus and Kin. Primus struggled to rise to his feet his head still hurting yet turning his attention to the beast he spat out the tooth he lost and wiped the blood from his lips.

 **Vader POV**

The beast in front of Primus was a walking trophy of previous kills. Two and a half meters tall, massive shoulders and upper torso encased in jagged primitive armor that clearly was a patchwork of various ninja headbands. Unlike the other lizardmen Kin had summoned this one face was covered in ritualistic scars, and stitches that that held together patchworks of human and lizard skin. The beast moved towards and picked up the tooth that Primus spat out. It examined it momentarily before opening it mouth and finding an empty place twisted it until lodge in place. The beast attempted what was a smile but it put to much strain on the stitches that held it face together.

' _An insult_.' Vader thought as he leaned forward eyes trained on Primus. His fellow Sith cracked his neck and flexed his shoulders before crouching down like a sprinter. He noticed that Kin had taken his place among those in the box apparently he thought his summon would be enough to beat the boy.

Vader felt Primus rage grow and rage was good… and something extraordinary happen. Primus yelled out his rage to the beast as his various parts of his body opened up holes in his flesh. Initially blood in quantity that signified death poured from these wounds but it stopped when bone began to spread from the holes in his flesh. Vader watched as Primus was encased in bone and blood armor and realized it was taking the form that Primus spent his years as his Sith encased.

His blood- which had become blacken and solid- had taken the form of the leather he usually wore underneath his armor. The bone despite initially being white had blacken as well forming the armor that covered his neck, torso, arms and legs. The bone made up the majority of the helm while the black blood created the visor.

"Is that his kekkei genkai?" Vader heard Tenten ask Might Guy.

"I do believe so." Might Guy says as Vader committed the term to memory as he watched his friend lower himself till his head touched the ground. It was silent moment that the beast didn't waste as it ready itself for combat.

Primus took off and closed the distance between them in seconds. ' _He's slower than before he put the armor on.'_ Vader noted to himself.

"Is that boy mad?" The young prince asks as both of Primus's hands shot up and grabbed the beast by its throat and with force began to apply pressure that took the beast by surprise.

Vader saw the tendon in the neck beginning to give way to his assault not wasting any more precious time till the creature recovered from the shock that its opponent would face him in direct combat Primus with strength that astounded some executed a spin to slam the creature down unto the ground. With a feral yell Primus raised his right hand with his fingers curled and with of the Force sent it deep in to the Beast. The Beast let out a scream of pain grabbing Primus face first and throwing the Sith Lord away from him. Primus landed agilely on both feet and summoned his lightsaber to him.

"You should head back down there." Vader advised to Kin who ignored him but the man was already on his feet surprised that Primus had awoken a technique.

Primus snarled and once more charged the beast. The Beast wasn't shocked this time and caught Primus with its wide swing knocking him with enough force to send him crashing through the makeshift stadium walls.

Vader wasn't at all surprised to see that Primus was already on his feet already slipping into Juyo stance. The Beast cocked it head to the side as if curious on how the boy survived both the hit and the impact. Yet the beast didn't dwell on it long especially when Primus began to advance towards it. Smiling the beast began to flash hand signs but Primus had once again crossed the distance yet he was seconds slower than before.

' _He's either hurt or the bone armor is weighing him down or…'_ Vader stopped that train of thought just Primus drove his saber to the hilt into the Beast's stomach. It roared in agony as it instinctively reached for Primus grabbing him once again by the head and began to apply pressure.

"I will not die!" Primus yelled as he pointed his curled fingers to at the beast and sent forth Sith Lightning. The pain slackened the beast grip enough for Primus to land on the ground.

' _That should've ended it.'_ Vader thought as he moved forward as Beast howled into its hands in agony. Primus wasn't unscathed as his helm had cracked from the pressure as lines criss-crossed the surface. Yet like the fighter he was didn't waste the opportunity to press the advantage. Recalling his lightsaber to his hand from the Beast's gut he proceed to hack mercilessly away at both it hands and later it face.

"You should head back down there." Vader advised as Primus succeed. The head was a charred mess yet Primus only let up to retrieve his tooth. With the help of some with Sith Lightning placed it back into his mouth. Rose from the defeated beast and proceeded to tear away his broken helm.

"Get your ass down here!" Primus yelled at Kin who seemed shocked that his creature was bested. Kin sighed and with series of hands placed his palm on the ground to summon more lizardmen. Once again the battle was joined as they rushed to meet their foe.

Primus after decapitating the last of the lizardmen was once again locked in combat with Kin. Primus rage had reached newfound heights and it was then that the final act began to play.

For one night only the audience watched the spectacular play. This was 'The Death Kin d'al Cazarosta'. Kin knew that much –it being confirmed when his most powerful summoning was dispatched so easily- but he embraced with a passion that only be found in the greatest of those who enjoyed their craft.

He was already dead. The rest mere detail.

The show was still on; the comedy of blades meeting lightsaber in their flashes and snaps. For a one time performance, the audience saw Samurai and Sith and Sith and Samurai; each spinning, whirling, crashing together, slashing and chopping, parrying, binding, slipping, whipping and ripping the air around them with snarls of power.

The play goes on for everyone but Kin the suspsense is over. It has become a mere pantomime. Meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Kin's decades of combat experience had become irrelevant. His mastery of his sword craft useless. His justu, that went up against the likes of S-Rank ninja and other noteworthy shinobi, laughable jokes. His loves, reputation, wealth, dreams and his baby daughter had become chains that bowed his head before the red blade of his executioner.

Cazarosta foul mouthed comedy had degenerated into a lowest of all melodramas, and no one who lived by sword would mourn the tragic passing of this hero. That what stung him the most.

For Primus he was back on Hoth. He had long become apprentice to Darth Sidious and needed to take out a threat to his plan. His _former master…_ their bond went deeper than that… _his father_. He didn't remember the conversation he had with Windu…maybe there wasn't one…talking had long since been over and it was time to end this.

Every time Kin flew at him sword flashing. It was Windu purple blade rushing foreword and Primus sending him flying back. Kin landed hard on the ground and struggle to get up. Primus saw himself.

 _He burning as the cold breeze of Hoth offered relief. His right arm remained attach to his should by a thin piece of flesh. His legs were destroyed and his face was an unholy mess. He watched has Windu made his way towards him. He lost an eye and his left arm, his leg was damaged to the point that a prosthetic would have to take it place. He knelt down before Primus tear streaming down his face._

' _I'll tell them all, Skywalker and Jacur that you died a hero. The Republic will praise your name and we of Jedi will honour your memory. I'll make sure of it. Go gentle into that darkness and you find peace in the Force.' Those were the last words spoken by Windu to Primus as he left him there to freeze to death._

 _Primus didn't know how long he remained their but after blinking in and out of conscious two men stood over him._

" _He still lives."_

Primus felt his rage go to new heights as the attack become more ferocious. The orchestra of the sound of combat slowly winds down as Primus give a primal yell the activation of his hidden lightsaber goes unnoticed by Kin who loses his right arm as his defenses are breached. With a beckoning motion the lightsaber spin in vertical spiral that take off Kin's other arm. Cazarosta falls to his knee as the audience stands to see the final conclusion.

"Stop the match!" The wind Daimyo yells as Primus levels the blade at his throat. Cazarosta stares at the hatred within the boy's soul it overwhelms him.

' _What's punishing you? What has been done to you for you to become this_?' Kin thought to himself. "A being like you shouldn't exist…"

Primus could only nod. "That is true… do you know what punishments I've endured for my crimes, my sins? More than you ever would know. I am proof of the absurdity of men's most treasured abstractions. A just universe wouldn't tolerate my existence or that of Vader or our master… a cruel universe continues to extend it."

"I once thought the same but maybe my sins have caught up with me…" Kin looked up at the clouds for one final time. "Tell Baki to tell my daughter I love her…"

"I won't." Primus stated with a look the betrayed the absurdity of the request. Not hesitating as the blades crosses and uncrosses at his throat and Kin d'al Cazarosta is no more.

The scream that erupts from the Wind Daimyo warms Primus's soul like nothing else ever would as he falls back unto the ground exhaustion over taking him. The last thing he sees are the lightsabers being collected by smiling Vader.

 **Dark bruh…-DOTS**

 **Heh heh I am Dark Dragon Of The Stars. Also I liked how you gave Primus a kekkei genkai but not Vader. #OC LOVE- DDOTS**

 **Vader acquire his later. If you want more quicker….Review –DOTS**

 **They make us all warm inside…I like being warm -DDOTS**


End file.
